Family Practice
by jstar1382
Summary: Sequel to Medical Attention: Balancing life in a blended family can be hard enough, but when a pipe dream becomes a reality, can they survive with all pieces intact? (Beautiful cover art courtesy of Nadia) *2015 Castle Summer Ficathon*
1. Acceptance

_A/N: Hope you enjoy this new Medical Attention adventure. I plan to update this along with North Star at least once a week..._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of its dialogue, but all mistakes are mine._

* * *

 ** _Family Practice_**

* * *

 _Sequel to Medical Attention: Balancing life in a blended family can be hard enough, but when a pipe dream becomes a reality, can they survive with all pieces intact?_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

A piercing scream shattered the silence of the early morning hours. So close to a _full_ eight hours. Kate groaned into her pillow as she tried to nudge her sound asleep husband awake.

"I will pay you."

"Hmm?"

"Name a price," she whispered, curling up into the warmth of Rick's bare chest with her eyes still firmly shut.

"You're offering to pay me?" he asked, chuckling. He already sounded more awake than before. Blinking her eyes open, she squinted from the light through the window and yawned.

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"You're cute when you're tired…" Rick kissed her forehead quickly as he eased out from under her body.

"I have to be up in an hour… I just need 20 more minutes," she said, muffled against the pillow.

"You're lucky I have today off," he teased, rolling out of bed to get their crying infant.

"Because you wouldn't go if you didn't?" she asked, smirking.

"You're also lucky I love you both." A sleepy smile spread across her face as she watched her husband pull a pair of pajama pants over his boxer shorts.

"I can't argue that. I'm very lucky."

"Hopefully I can have the kids all packed and ready to go by the time you're home from the precinct."

Her maternity leave was nearly over. It had flown by and was over almost as soon as it began, so Rick suggested that before their lives turned into complete chaos with a full time doctor and a full time detective that the family should take the last two weeks to relax at the beach. Fortunately for them, one of the other doctors in Rick's practice owned a house in the Hamptons and he was letting the family use it for their little trip.

"Pray that they let me leave after my meeting with Montgomery."

"Pretty sure if they don't, it would be considered kidnapping."

"Very funny, Dr. Rodgers. The meeting shouldn't be long anyway. He just wanted to go over my schedule for when I'm back from leave." She paused for a second as the sound from the other room got louder. "I think someone is reminding you that they're still there." Kate smiled as she felt the mattress shift and her husband lean over her.

"Hard to forget," he murmured against her forehead, brushing a quick kiss onto her skin. "Go back to sleep."

"Love you."

* * *

Rick snuck out of the room toward the door at the end of the hallway, noticing a soft light coming through the opening, which was slightly unusual for the fact that they always left the door closed.

"Baby Charlie, it's okay." Peeking his head into the nursery, Rick heard their five year old little boy whisper to their daughter. "Mommy and Daddy are still sleepy. They'll be up soon."

In the corner, Liam stood on a step stool so he could reach into the crib to rub the little girl's back, trying to calm her cries. Rick's heart swelled at the scene before him. He wished he had brought something to snap a picture for Kate to see. Their son had taken to the role of big brother with fervor. Anything he could do to help take care of his little sister, Liam was there.

Initially it had been one of their biggest fears when it came to telling their friends and family about their expanding family. He had just adopted Liam and the next week they were having a dinner revealing the news of Kate's pregnancy. Everyone was overjoyed by the news, but Liam sat there quietly instead of joining in the celebration. Rick grew more concerned and pulled the boy aside.

"Hey, Buddy, you've been awfully quiet tonight. Everything okay?"

"Um…" Liam looked down at his shoes, avoiding Rick's eyes.

"What do you think about your mom having a baby?"

"Are you not going to be my daddy now?"

His heart broke at the question.

"What?" Rick asked, stunned. He instantly pulled his son into his arms and held him tight. "Listen to me. There is nothing, and I mean nothing, that will make me not be your father. Just because you're going to have a brother or sister doesn't mean that I'm not going to still love you and Alexis just as much."

"You promise?" he whispered.

"Liam, nothing in this world would ever make me stop loving you."

"Thanks, Daddy." His voice was soft as he reflected on the meaning, but after a short moment his eyes perked up with curiosity. "Now what happens if Chewy doesn't like the baby?"

"Well…"

The memory faded as he was brought back to the present with his children. It was amazing how far they'd come as a family already.

After a fairly uneventful pregnancy, three months ago Charlotte Elyse Rodgers had been born a couple days shy of her due date. Striking blue eyes and gorgeous brown curly hair, she was nearly a carbon copy of her mother aside from inheriting his eye color. The baby girl had everyone in the family wrapped around her finger, but no one as much as her big brother. From the moment they met in Kate's recovery room, Liam had been attached to his little sister's every move. He had been fascinated. Every cry, every whimper out of her mouth and he had been there making sure that his little sister was okay.

Poor Charlie really wouldn't have a chance in the future when she wanted to date; Rick was already overprotective of Alexis and he knew he'd be the same way for Charlotte, but she had Liam as a protective older brother as well.

That might be even worse.

"I love you, Baby Charlie," Liam said before he kissed his sister on the cheek. Rick didn't want to startle his son from his little sibling bonding moment, but Charlotte needed a bottle soon, or her feeding schedule would be off.

"Need some assistance, Buddy?"

"Daddy!" he shrieked, causing Charlotte to wail out in surprise.

 _Well_ that was one way to start the day.

Moving to stand behind his son, he placed his hands onto his shoulders and looked down into the crib at his little girl. "Want to help me feed your sister?"

Liam flew around to face him and smiled.

"Yes! Please! Can I hold the bottle?"

"Okay, but we need to be quiet so we don't wake up your mom or Alexis."

"I can be super quiet," Liam whispered, jumping into Rick's arms, causing him to stumble back.

"Whoa, Liam. Careful. Let's take care of Charlie first and then you can help me make the rest of the family breakfast."

"Something special?"

"Something special."

"Mommy doesn't like the s'morelet, Daddy."

"I know. Not like we do. We can make her and Alexis something boring."

"Yeah, we're not boring like they are," Liam said, giggling while Rick set him down to pick up Charlotte. She curled into his chest with a content sigh as he ushered Liam by the hand out the door.

"Nope, nothing about this is boring."

* * *

Rick and his helper had Charlie fed and relaxing in her swing in plenty of time to make the family breakfast before Kate emerged from their bedroom ready for her meeting. She was still half asleep which was odd because she was normally a morning person. Alexis was on most days, too. Today it didn't seem to be the case. It took some coaxing from Liam to get her to finally trudge down the steps for breakfast.

"I thought the point of vacation was to sleep and relax," she whined into her plate, lamenting the early hour.

"We can sleep and relax tomorrow when we're at the beach house. Today we need to have everything packed," Rick explained, sliding Kate's _normal_ eggs onto her plate. She leaned forward to press a quick peck on the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks. We should be able to leave as soon as I'm home from work."

"We'll be here all ready."

"Hopefully since we're leaving midweek, we can avoid some of the Hamptons traffic," she mused, sipping from her coffee cup. Alexis perked up for a second, finishing her bite of toast.

"Paige said we have to eat at the South Hamptons Grille while we're there."

Rick nodded at his daughter as he finished plating the rest of their breakfast and moved to sit down next to Kate. "We'll have plenty of time to explore the entire area. Though I really love the idea of being on a private beach; we can have Charlie stay on a fairly consistent nap schedule."

"Live a little, Rick," Kate teased. "It's vacation. I don't see anyone staying on a schedule and that's okay."

"Who are you and what did you do with my by the books wife?"

"By the books makes me sound boring," she huffed.

"You're not bo— oh wait," Liam started, but looked down at his breakfast compared to hers.

"Rick?"

"We may have called you boring this morning," he muttered, as her eyes grew wide. "It was just about your lack of adventure with your breakfast. Nothing—"

"It's okay, Kate. We can be boring together," Alexis added, digging into her equally _boring_ meal. Kate jabbed at her husband with her elbow and finished chewing.

"You're an ass," she mumbled under her breath with a laugh, low enough that the kids were out of ear shot. Chuckling at her comment, he leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Maybe, just a little bit."

Liam sat on the other side of Rick and ate his breakfast with a happy sigh. "Charlie will be like me and Daddy."

"I hope so, Buddy. I hope so."

She considered her words for a moment as she looked down at the gleam in her son's eyes when he spoke of his sister. Love for his sister was heard in every word he spoke of her.

It was more than she had ever hoped for when she had imagined her future.

Things had been a bit of a whirlwind since she had met Rick almost two years ago. If someone would've told her then that in time she'd be married with another child, she would've thought they were insane. Yet as farfetched as it all was, their lives complimented each other in a way she never thought possible.

When news of their expanding family was announced, Martha immediately started her search for a new place to live. She was still close by and often dropped by the loft more than when she had actually lived there. They missed her living with them, the kids especially, but it was a necessary evil so that they had a room to turn into Charlie's nursery.

This trip to the Hamptons was going to be a chance for Martha to spend some more time with the kids because she'd be joining them for a couple days of their stay. The house was big enough after all. It would be a nice change of scenery, change of pace.

They all needed this.

* * *

Waking up at the house in the Hamptons the next day was a dream come true. The bed was almost more comfortable than their mattress at home and she didn't think that was possible. Maybe it was just the idea of this being a getaway; maybe her body was convincing itself to feel more relaxed. They could've laid around all day and enjoyed their bed, but they knew it wasn't that sort of vacation and they didn't want to waste a second of their time here.

Last night after they settled the kids in their respective rooms, Rick had mused that one day he'd love to own a place like this. Even with his decently sized physician's salary, they couldn't afford anything this extravagant; this was how millionaires lived, but it didn't hurt to dream.

Maybe they didn't own a place like this, yet or maybe they never would. Either way, it was the first real family vacation they were taking all together. It would be special.

Sitting down next to her husband at the little table in the corner of the kitchen, she noticed a large envelope set on top of the surface.

"Rick? What is this?" she asked, sliding the envelope across the table as she sipped her latte he just made her from the home's expensive coffee maker.

"That?" His eyes darted from the envelope back to her, as a small smile stretched on his face. He hesitated for a moment before sitting across the table from her, staring into his own coffee mug.

"Yes, _that_ —Black Pawn?" Confusion flooded her mind when it finally registered to her what Black Pawn actually was. The who in the equation didn't explain the why.

"Oh. Um—" Her husband cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair.

What the hell was he so nervous about?

"Rick, what's going on?"

"Don't be mad." He reached for her hand, lightly holding and brushing his thumb over her soft skin. A soft laugh left her mouth before she met his eyes again.

"Typically stories that start with 'don't be mad' end up with someone being mad…"

He shook his head and laced his fingers through hers. "It's nothing bad. I just did it on a whim."

"Babe, the kids are going to wake up soon…"

"I sent in the draft," he confessed.

"Of Nikki Heat?" she asked with a gasp, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Heat Wave, yes. I sent it out just to see. You told me it was good, but you're in love with me. So I wanted to send it to someone who wasn't in love with me. Just—" She could hear the catch in his voice as he rambled his explanation.

Since reading the completed manuscript, Kate had encouraged him to seek out publication, but he always refused. He never felt like it was good enough and didn't want anything to affect his pediatric practice.

"And?"

"I didn't want to open it without you," he said, walking over to her and kissing the top of her head.

"Okay, well, I'm here. Open it. Open it." She practically shoved the paper into his hand as a nervous flutter buzzed in her veins. Whatever happened, she'd be proud of him.

"Kate—Mr. Castle, we would…"

" _Mr. Castle_?"

"I'll explain later," Rick mumbled, looking back down at the letter.

"Mmhmm."

"Mr. Castle, we would like to express our interest in publishing Heat Wave." He dropped the letter and looked at her with an expression of surprise and horror. "They- they want to publish my novel."

She jumped over into his arms and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Congratulations, Rick! Or should I say, Mr. Castle…"

* * *

 _ **tbc**_

 _Thank you so much for reading! I would love to hear what you think :)_

 _Thanks Jo for the beta!_

 _xoxo_


	2. Questions

_A/N: I'm in awe by your response to the first chapter of this story! I appreciate it more than words could ever say. I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to response to each of you individually yet, but I wanted to get the chapter out sooner to you all. Thank you again!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of its dialogue, but all mistakes are mine._

* * *

 ** _Family Practice_**

* * *

 _Sequel to Medical Attention: Balancing life in a blended family can be hard enough, but when a pipe dream becomes a reality, can they survive with all pieces intact?_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Daddy! Look at me!" Liam squealed, running straight into the waves with Alexis right behind him.

"You're doing great, Buddy!" Rick called out to the boy, as Kate cuddled up next to him with Charlie. This was the perfect start to their vacation, as they lay out on a blanket on their little slice of private beach. Giggles mixed with the sounds of the ocean while the sea air washed over them. He turned to his wife, enamored by the way she held their daughter and the hypnotic pattern of her hand against Charlie's tiny back.

"You were right. Look at him out there," she said, awe coloring her words as she watched her son splashing in the water.

"It hurts you to admit it, doesn't it," he teased. Kate softly laughed, trying not to wake their sleeping daughter.

"You know me too well."

He turned back toward the playful screams. It was a good thing that they had invested in swimming lessons last summer because Liam truly was a fish and loved every opportunity he had to swim. Initially, Kate hadn't felt like it was necessary, but moments like this made him so glad that he had pushed the issue.

"Rick, why does our city dwelling son need to learn to swim?" She had looked up at him from the health club brochure that he slid onto her lap.

"All kids should know how to swim. Even if they're not around water all of the time…" He didn't want to sound like a know-it-all, but he had been forced to sit through one too many seminars about water safety. So the words may have come out a little more preachy than he had intended.

"Don't throw your pediatrician's speech at me," she teased with a poke to his side.

"You love it."

Kate shook her head, laughing, as she leaned over to brush a kiss against his lips. "Keep telling yourself that."

"I just think it would be a good idea. I still belong to this club so he can take lessons through them."

"Fine, you win this round in co-parenting, Dr. Rodgers," she'd sighed, rubbing her slightly swollen stomach.

"He'll love it. I promise."

Blinking out of the haze from the memory, he smiled to himself. He was right. Liam was a natural in the water. Maybe they should get Charlotte some lessons this summer; she could end up loving swimming just like her brother and sister. Alexis had always loved the water as well.

The waves continued to wash against the kids while they watched over them. He adjusted his position to kiss the top of Kate's head and rub the top of Charlie's tiny hand as it clenched onto her mom's swim suit.

"If I do this Kate, I don't want anything to change," he murmured into her hair.

"If you do what?" Her voice seemed far away, almost lost in her own thoughts. Kate's eyes flashed back to him when he reached for Charlie to place her down propped in her Boppy pillow underneath the sun umbrella. When his daughter was settled, he pulled Kate to sit on his lap, straddling his legs so she would be facing him. They needed to talk.

He gently cupped her cheek to nudge her eyes back to his.

"The book, Kate. It could change everything." They both had been so excited when they opened the letter, but since then all the thoughts of what could happen had been flooding his mind.

"Change doesn't have to be a bad thing, Rick."

The words were reassuring but the tone wasn't quite right. All day Kate had been hesitant and tentative with him, walking on egg shells. Luckily the kids hadn't noticed because he had yet to explain the letter to Alexis or Liam.

"But I don't want anything to change. We're perfect. Our family is perfect. Why would I…?"

Her eyes snapped up to his and the haze in her stare vanished. A reassuring smile spread across her face and she leaned forward to brush a kiss on his cheek.

"Because this is an amazing opportunity. An amazing chance for you to share something you love with the world."

"It is an opportunity, but not if it hurts our family." When he sent in the draft, he had never thought they would ever accept the story. He was a pediatrician playing novelist and he figured that the publishing house would see right through the amateur writing. Instead, though, the letter had stated that he had a lot of potential.

Potential? As an author? He normally wasn't the type of person who would have such low self esteem, but this was weighing on his mind. The uncertainty of everything they had built together; was a pipe dream really worth risking all of it?

"I promise you, Rick. We're going to be great. Better than. You publishing a book won't change that."

She rested her forehead against his as the sun peeked through and glistened through the waves in her hair. He opened his mouth but the words weren't there. This could be the moment that he looked back and regretted. Or this could be the best thing…

"So I should do it?" he murmured as her face was close enough to his that her breath warmed his skin. This woman was his life and he couldn't do it if she wasn't on board one hundred percent.

"I think so, but in the end, it's your decision, Babe. I do have a question though. Care to explain where you came up with Castle?" Her laughter fluttered out of her mouth and he smiled in response. He had been waiting for her to ask about it since she had seen the letter.

"Well I wanted a pen name that wouldn't necessarily interfere with my medical practice so obviously Rodgers was out."

"True, but Rodgers to Castle is an interesting jump," she teased.

"You were napping with Charlotte after she was first born. I had the manuscript on my desk and I was scribbling out different options. I wanted a name that seemed stoic and strong…" He could feel the heat color his skin and spread to flush his face. He needed to get past this or come up with a better poker face.

"And—"

"Liam walked in and asked what I was doing, so I asked him what word he thought sounded strong."

"He said castle? I would've thought he would've said Iron Man."

"Well, castle was second to the Hulk. I didn't think Rick Hulk had the same ring to it," he said, with a chuckle.

"So, Rick Castle. Kind of sounds like rich asshole." Kate smirked at him, arching her eyebrow. Damn. It did, didn't it? Maybe he should've had Kate help him with the name instead of a child.

"What? Maybe it's not too late to change it."

"Rick, I'm just teasing. I like it. I'd be married to Rick Castle. It's sexy," she whispered against his ear before dusting a soft kiss against the stubble forming on his jaw line.

"Calling me sexy while our baby girl is sleeping next to us? Don't say things like that when I can't do anything about it." Rick chuckled as he felt his wife nuzzle into the crook of his neck and roll her hips once with a laugh. His eyes shot up to the water to make sure their kids were blissfully unaware of their parents hanging onto each other like teenagers. Married life definitely hadn't eased their need for one another nor had it lessened their children's embarrassment when they caught the couple making out.

"Later, Mr. Castle. You can definitely do something about it later."

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to handle you calling me that in public."

"Oh, just wait until I ask you to sign my copy of your _book_ ," she said with a giggle. Signing books? Would he really get that far? Of course, the idea of signing a book for Kate brought forth some very different ideas that he didn't think Barnes & Noble would approve of. Maybe being published would have some hidden perks he hadn't thought of when he sent in his work.

"That will have to be a very private signing."

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

* * *

A couple hours later, the family moved back into house to get out of the sun and enjoy the air conditioning. Kate made the kids lunch and helped Liam get situated in the dining room before moving into the family room to feed Charlie her bottle. Initially Rick offered to feed her, but he had what seemed to be an urgent phone call before he could even begin.

It wasn't like Kate minded; she loved the time she was able to cuddle with her daughter in the quiet of the day. Knowing that she had to go back to work soon allowed her to focus even more on spending these small moments.

Charlie downed her bottle and the kids finished their lunches long before Rick finished up with his call.

"Yes… uh huh… yes… I understand. Thank you, Ms. Cowell." Rick was pacing around the kitchen on his phone. She hadn't tried to listen into the phone call, but he was so excited that his voice was carrying throughout the open floor plan. "Yes, of course. Thanks, Gina. I'll see you soon."

She tried to make herself look busy playing with the kids in the family room when he joined them, flopping down on the couch.

"That was Black Pawn," he informed her before Kate looked up at him with an innocent smile.

"I didn't ask."

"You were 'not asking' very loudly," Rick scoffed, as she moved Charlotte into her swing as Liam and Alexis ran off to put on a movie in the other room.

"It's a trick I learned as a detective," she teased with a quick pat on his cheek. "So Gina?"

"She's the executive of publishing."

"The publishing house executive took your call?" She eyed him. The publishing executive personally called him? She wracked her brain for any useless knowledge she had of the publishing industry and realized she didn't have any. It just seemed odd, but she had no support for her feeling.

"I know. It's all a bit surreal, but she said they're really interested in Heat Wave and want to start contract negotiations as soon as possible." Rick pulled her off of the floor near Charlotte's swing and wrapping his arms around her waist, held her body near his. Something about this move felt like he was already apologizing for something that hadn't happened. The woman had said something on that call that made him hesitant.

"What does that mean?"

"Tomorrow."

There it was.

"Tomorrow?" she asked, trying to hide the surprise in her voice and from her expression. He wasn't buying it. She could tell he felt her shock because he ran his hands down, reaching for hers to entwine through his own.

"Yeah. I know we're here on our vacation, but she seemed pretty adamant on meeting right away. She even put me in contact with someone who can represent me as an agent."

"You're getting an agent?"

She was married to a doctor. He was stable and she knew what to expect, but now… this was what they wanted, right?

"Gina said I'm going to need one. She said they have big plans for me."

"Big plans? Rick, you've just written one book," she reminded him. Did she need to remind him? Excitement shone in every inch of his expression. How could she ruin that? She would support him with whatever he decided to do because he was still the man she loved.

"I know, I know and I'm still going to be one…"

"Mmhmm."

"Kate, do you still want me to do this?"

Damn. She needed to be a better actress than she was letting on. He needed her to be his lifeline and support system. There was never a minute in their marriage that she felt unsure about him or them; there wasn't a reason to start now, he was still Rick Rodgers.

"Of-of course I do. You'll be amazing. Gina has big plans for you." She painted a reassuring smile on her face and pressed it against his lips. No matter what, she loved this man with all of her heart.

"Nothing changes?"

"Nothing changes," Kate repeated, her voice gaining conviction.

"And you're okay with me going to the meeting, right?"

Turning fully toward her husband, she crawled into his lap, allowing her thighs to bracket his hip and kissed him again. She didn't have time for her insecurities today. He loved her. She knew it and a career change wouldn't stop that.

"Rick, if this is your chance, one day away from our vacation isn't going to be the end of the world."

"Best wife ever," he said against her temple before pressing a kiss onto her skin.

"Are you going to be gone all day?" He gave her a short nod and her heart dropped for a moment. Just one day, she reminded herself.

"Pretty much, but my mom should be here this evening so she'll be able to help with the kids tomorrow."

"Convenient timing!" She laughed at his sheepish look. Rick loved his mom, but he did always seem to have to work late on nights that she was visiting. Not that Kate minded, Martha was great to have around.

"I know. I should thank Black Pawn for that."

"Be nice." Kate reminded him, reaching up to card her fingers through the hair that flopped down onto his forehead.

"She's not here yet," he joked, ducking his head as she swatted at him.

"Let Liam know that you'll be gone tomorrow…"

"Damn, I forgot I promised him we'd have the sandcastle competition tomorrow. You think he'll take a rain check?" Rick closed his eyes, regret etched in his face. Sandcastles should be the least of his concern, but she loved that he cared so much about the little moments in their family life.

"I don't see why not. Martha will keep him pretty distracted tomorrow anyway..." Wanting to make him confident in his decision, she felt herself start to ramble and forced herself to stop speaking; internally she was nervous. Things had been perfect and she knew life couldn't always be perfect, yet everything was delicately balanced. This was huge. Her mind was flashing with everything that could happen; her eyes must have glazed over.

"Hey?" She blinked to see the concern written in his expression as he cupped her cheek in his hand, running his thumb softly against the thin skin underneath her eye. "You're really okay with this?"

"Rick, I trust you." She did, without a doubt, but trust couldn't predict the future. Before she could run through all the insane what if scenarios in her thoughts, Rick leaned forward, claiming her mouth and her mind went blank. This. This was what she needed right now and he had such a way of anticipating it. His tongue traced the seam of her lips which she readily opened to. The kiss danced delicately, growing frantic before she slowed, remembering it wasn't the time to get carried away. She rested her forehead against his and feathered a far more chaste kiss one more time against his mouth.

"Thank you. We're still us," he said, his breath against her skin.

"We'll always be us."

"Rick and Kate."

"Or Beckett and Castle."

"Don't start," he said with a laugh, holding her tight against his body. "It's not like I'm going to become famous."

For everything that kiss had done to ease her mind, his last statement caused her heart to drop. What if he did?

* * *

 _ **tbc**_

 _Thank you all so much for reading! I love hearing from you!_

 _Jo- thanks for being a lovely beta and friend!_

 _xoxo_


	3. Confessions in the Night

_Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing_

* * *

 ** _Family Practice_**

* * *

 _Sequel to Medical Attention: Balancing life in a blended family can be hard enough, but when a pipe dream becomes a reality, can they survive with all pieces intact?_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Martha's first full day at the Hamptons had been as exhausting as anticipated. Luckily, she had kept the kids thoroughly occupied and Liam only mentioned Rick's absence once. Their distraction was a good thing because Kate didn't hear from her husband all day. She had initially assumed he'd be back in time for dinner, but as the hours ticked by that idea had proven false. From that point on, it was obvious that he'd be back in time to tuck the kids in for bed.

Wrong again. Charlie was already down for the night and Rick was nowhere to be found. After Liam 'helped her' put his baby sister to bed, he couldn't stop asking where Rick was and Kate was running out of excuses for her son.

"Can Daddy read me a bedtime story?" he asked, after sneaking out of bed for the third time that night. Smiling down at the boy, Kate stood up to walk Liam back to his room.

"Sweetheart, he's not back yet."

"He's been gone all day." Liam's voice was a soft whine, as he started burrowing his face against her side.

"He had to do some work for a bit," she explained. Leaning down, she swooped her son up into her arms and held him tight before laying him back underneath his covers.

"But it's our vacation, Mommy. Was a kid really sick?"

Yeah, it would've made more sense to Liam if it had been about another kid. Trying to get a five year old to understand a book deal? A little more complicated.

"Not quite. No one was sick."

"If no one was sick, then why did he have to go?" His question was a mix of confusion and excitement, as his body wiggled underneath the blankets.

"Well. It's for another job." Kate kissed the top of his head and eased him back down onto his pillow.

"Why did he have to get another job? Did he lose his other one?" She bit down on her bottom lip to hold in her laugh at his completely innocent question.

"No, Buddy. He didn't lose his other one. Daddy wrote a book about me," Kate explained, hoping it would be the end of the questioning but she should've known better. Liam's eyes grew wide and he jumped up to his feet.

"He wrote a book? _Cool_! Am I in it?" he yelled, bouncing on the queen sized mattress.

"It's not that sort of book. It's about mommy's job."

"It's a detective book?" Liam asked, diving back down on the bed and burying his head against his pillow.

"Exactly, so not the type of story that would have a Liam character."

"Well you're a detective and you have me…"

Kate sighed. Seriously, her preschooler was outsmarting her. She might as well write a book about how to fail at parenting.

"True."

"So did daddy not want me in your story?"

Damn. She really was losing at his twenty questions game. Liam's face formed a small frown and her heart nearly broke at the sight. His puppy dog look was killer; she'd let him go during an interrogation with that face.

"It just wasn't a story for kids."

That seemed to work and his face perked up.

"Oh. Could daddy write a story about me?"

"You'll have to ask him that yourself," she said, laughing as she kissed his forehead. "Do you want me to read you a story?"

"No, it's okay, Mommy," Liam whispered, rolling over to face the other direction. "Maybe tomorrow."

Well that was new.

* * *

Everyone in the house was tucked in for the night and she still hadn't heard one word from Rick. She knew he was supposed to be in meetings all day, but she had a hard time believing that he hadn't had one break. One moment that he could've called her and let her know what was going on or when he'd be home.

All she had all day was radio silence.

The detective in her had started to worry. She'd never admit it to him or anyone else but she had been half tempted to check with the guys at the Twelfth to make sure there hadn't been any accidents or murders today in the city.

It just wasn't like him. He always called, and in her past when someone didn't call…

 _No_ , this was different. Rick wasn't hanging out in an alley investigating a case. He had meetings all day for an unbelievable opportunity. This was completely different.

She poured herself a glass of red wine and curled up onto the couch next to the fire place. Kate missed him, as insane as it was to feel that way, because he had only been gone for a day. Knowing Rick, if he hadn't called, he had a very good reason for it. He always had a good reason if he missed out on anything related to their family. Taking a long sip of the scarlet liquid, she set the glass on the table and rested her head against the cushion with a sigh.

Kate really had married the perfect man.

At least, he had been perfect.

She shook the thought out of her mind. Rick still was that man; she corrected herself, before she allowed her thoughts to drift further in doubt. He was pursuing this deal because of her and her unyielding faith in his abilities. Why the hell was she doubting everything now? He had never given her even a single reason to in the past. She wanted this. She encouraged this.

"Hey."

Her eyes snapped out of her daydream to find him standing there. His face was painted with a concerned expression, apologetic even, but her mouth refused to open. Refused to ask why he hadn't called, refused to ask why it had taken so long; all her body could do was reach for him. The draw from their inexplicable connection and need for one another won over all of that. All of the anxiety that had built up in her body throughout the day was released into the desperate press of her lips against his. She eased him down against her on the couch, the weight welcome against her frame as a soft moan slipped from her mouth while the glide of his lips trailed from her jaw line.

"Kate. I'm sorry-" he murmured his apology against her skin but she refused to let regret ruin the moment. Running her fingers through his hair, she guided his mouth back to hers.

"Shhh. Later." Her words were nothing more than a frantic gasp between kisses. "Now. I just- please-" That seemed to be all the convincing Rick needed as his lips sought a new path of worship further down her body until his impatience took over. He lifted her from the couch while she wrapped her legs around his waist so he could walk them toward their room. She couldn't stop the slight roll of her hips against him, causing a low growl from his chest.

"You keep that up and I'll drop you," Rick chuckled while she pulled his earlobe between her teeth.

"Go faster."

"First time you complained about that…"

"Rick," she hissed into his kiss, need pooling in her stomach. Finally reaching the master bedroom, he positioned her on the center of the king bed as his eyes ran across her body.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?"

She felt her face flush with his words, amazed that he still had the ability to make her feel like this. Even now, fully clothed, he was looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the entire world.

"God, I love you," he whispered, leaning over her and dusting a kiss against exposed skin of her collarbone as his hands make their way under her camisole.

"No more talking, Dr. Rodgers," she giggled, as she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the floor.

* * *

A chill crept against Rick's skin as the cool night breeze washed over him, leaving goose bumps in its wake. The night was calm. He needed this reprieve from the surreal events of the day.

After Kate's very enthusiastic welcome home, she had fallen asleep almost immediately under a mound of blankets, but his mind wouldn't turn off. Reaching down to the rug next to their bed, he found his discarded boxer shorts and pulled them on before sneaking out onto the attached balcony.

Today had been a whirlwind to say the least, and he still hadn't entirely processed all the paperwork he had signed. Or had given to his newly appointed agent… Or his attorney…Or…

He didn't even know anymore.

When had this become his life? How did everything seem to have changed in one day?

Rick watched the waves crash against the shore. Lost in thought, he jumped a bit when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"You left me." He turned to find his wife standing there in the button down shirt he had worn all day. One thing was for sure, she looked a hell of a lot better in it than he had.

"I needed to think."

"Want to talk about it?" she asked, running her hands along his sides.

"Today was…" How could he even begin to explain it to her without sounding like a complete arrogant ass?

"An out of body experience?"

"To say the least…" Bending over, he brushed a kiss into her hair, inhaling the scent of cherry shampoo and ocean air. "I'm sorry I didn't call," he whispered, his lips still against her.

"I'm sure you had your reasons." Her eyes were downcast, and he hated that he was the cause of her uneasiness.

"Most of them foolish, but mainly I honestly just lost track of time. It was one meeting after another."

"Sounds intense."

"It was. I'm sure if this had happened when I was younger—I could see how a person could lose track of who they are."

Kate moved to meet his eyes, cradling his face between her palms. Damn, he loved this woman so much.

"And who are you, Rick?"

"I'm a father and your husband. Everything else is just details. Just means to an end." Her hands trailed down to his, fingers entangled together. "Can you believe they wanted to try and market me as a playboy?"

She scoffed at the idea, "they what?"

He nodded. "My agent asked me how happy my marriage was—"

"You're kidding?" she asked, louder than she probably intended. Her face flashing with an irritation that he hated to admit he found completely sexy.

"I wish. I told her that it's beyond happy and to never suggest otherwise if she wants me to continue to work with her." A small smile stretched onto her lips before she tried to hold it in by chewing on her bottom lip. Actress, she was not.

"Already making friends on your first day, _Mr. Castle_ ," she teased while he pulled her into a hug. He needed her to understand. The trip to New York…

"Being there, Kate, it made me realize how much I _wanted_ to be there… how much my dream of being a writer never truly went away… but it's not worth it if it risks you or the kids."

Easing out of his arms just enough so they could be face to face, Kate nodded and smiled. For the first time since they first talked about the deal, she appeared to be confident with the decision.

"So we'll be here, helping in any way we can."

"I signed a three book deal…"

"Three- _three_ books?" she asked, her mouth gaping in surprise. "That's great, Rick!"

"It's really just one and the other two are contingent on how well sales go for the first book."

Contingent, but they were confident that the contingency was just a mere formality. The contract alone was shocking, but when he saw the dollar amount? He'd always considered them well off, yet with the amount of zeros printed on the page, the idea of owning a house in the Hamptons would soon be a very real possibility.

"They _really_ like Nikki Heat, huh?"

"Yeah, they think I'm going to hit a nerve with all of the lonely housewives." He chuckled when he watched her roll her eyes.

"You hit a nerve with this lonely housewife."

"Aren't I the one with the cheesy lines?" he asked, quirking her eyebrow in amusement.

"You must be rubbing off on me." Winking in response, Rick pulled her back, pressing her tightly against his body. Mentioning rubbing and his mind conjured up images of them… no, he had to focus. Information first. Rubbing and pressing second.

"In a couple weeks, there's a party."

"A party?"

"For up and coming authors for Black Pawn to introduce to the media and the critics. Will you come as my guest?"

Kate smiled for a second before he noticed the teasing look in her eyes. "Of course, unless you'd rather take Gina?" she asked, with a giggle as he poked at her side.

"She's definitely not my type. I prefer hot brunettes to blondes any day."

A hot brunette wearing what he envisioned as a short black dress.

"Then it's a date," Kate said, stepping up on her tip toes to place a quick kiss on his lips.

"And I'll be the luckiest man in the room."

* * *

 _ **tbc**_

 _Thank you so much for reading! I would love to hear from you all!_

 _xoxo_

 _To Jo my wonderful beta. Thank you!_


	4. What's Yours Is Mine

_A/N: Life is getting crazy this summer so I haven't been as free to respond to reviews as I'd like. I love and appreciate every word you say. So thank you all! I hope to free up some time to respond soon!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of its dialogue, but all mistakes are mine._

* * *

 ** _Family Practice_**

* * *

 _Sequel to Medical Attention: Balancing life in a blended family can be hard enough, but when a pipe dream becomes a reality, can they survive with all pieces intact?_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Where's Dad?" Kate looked up from her coffee mug to see Alexis shuffle into the kitchen in her pajamas.

"Still sleeping," she explained, as Chewy looked up from where he was lying by her feet and ran to greet the redhead. Alexis had been thrilled when they told her about the possibility of Rick getting a book deal, but she seemed hesitant now.

"So he's back."

"He's back." She watched as Alexis scooted next to her onto one of the chairs at the breakfast bar and reached for the French press and the extra cup that Kate left on the countertop.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Why do you ask?"

Looking down at her mug, Alexis sighed. "You seemed on edge all day yesterday. I think you checked your phone about a hundred times…"

Great. Yesterday she had thought she kept it together in front of the kids, but if Alexis was able to see through her act perhaps she hadn't had it together at all.

"Your dad was busy. He just lost track of time." Kate took a slow sip of the extra strong coffee. It would be a lie to say she had slept all that well last night, but she didn't want to worry anyone. Her nerves were frayed from yesterday even though talking to Rick last night helped.

"But you guys are okay, right?" Alexis asked, but a faint blush spread across her cheeks. "Sorry, I shouldn't ask that."

Shaking her head, Kate reached for her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "Alexis, you know you can ask me anything, but seriously, we're fine. Of course we're fine."

"And you're sure? Dad can be idiotic sometimes and I know he can be a lot to deal with on certain days…"

She turned toward Alexis, as she looked up at her sheepishly. "Okay, _stop_. You're rambling. What is this all about?"

"I don't want you guys to get a divorce."

Kate jumped and her eyes widened. Damnit. How did she freak his kid out this much?

"Whoa. Who said anything about getting a divorce?"

"I mean, I know it's stupid to say just because he didn't call you one day—I know that doesn't mean you guys are getting a divorce. It's just, you guys are perfect for each other and I love our family. I love being a big sister and I love seeing my dad so happy. And I know you're not my mom, but I love you too…"

Had Alexis worried about this all day yesterday and she was too wrapped up in her own worries to even realize it? Kate's heart dropped in her stomach.

"Hey, come here," she said, pulling the girl into a hug. "I love you, too. We're fine. Everything is fine."

"He didn't text me either," Alexis mumbled into Kate's shirt. "It's just not like him and maybe I'm overreacting, but it freaked me out. I didn't want to freak out yesterday because I could tell you were already worried."

"Hey, don't ever feel like you can't tell me something, I'm the adult here. It's my job to be there for you," Kate insisted, as Alexis pulled away to look up at her. With a quick sip of her coffee, a nervous laugh fell from Kate's lips. "Can I tell you a secret? I almost called Ryan and Esposito to make sure he didn't get into an accident…"

" _See?_ " Alexis scoffed. "You were worried."

"I was, but I know he didn't try to worry us on purpose." She paused trying to word things in a way that wouldn't concern Alexis further. "It's just—things might be a little different while he figures out how to balance everything, but one thing's for sure, your dad loves us so he'll work it all out. We just need to help him when we can."

"I can do that. At least I have one responsible adult in my life," she teased, as Kate gave her a squeeze on her forearm and stood up to put her empty cup into the dishwasher.

"I really don't know how you got by without me. Now, want to help me make everyone breakfast?"

"Sure. Can we make Dad's special chocolate chip smiley pancakes? Liam loves those."

"I think those sound perfect this morning," she said, nodding. Looking through the pantry, Kate started to pull out all of the ingredients they'd need. "Oh and I forgot to tell you. I'm going to need your help on something else."

"With?"

"There's a party, apparently. So I'm going to need my very stylish step daughter to go shopping with me to pick out a dress."

Alexis walked over to her and organized the items on the countertop, but then turned to her in slight confusion. "A party?"

"Yeah, the company that is publishing your dad's book…they're having a party for the authors. Black tie and well…"

With a giggle, Alexis raised her hand to stop Kate's ramblings.

"Say no more. I've seen your closet, Kate. The dress you wore to Dad's Christmas party last year would've worked if it wasn't a maternity dress…"

"Exactly. So maybe we could go today? I'm sure there are some boutiques in the area that might have something. The party is right when we get back from vacation so we won't have enough time to look in the city."

"Should be fun. We'll find something to make you look fabulous."

"And preferably without baby throw up."

"That should be a daily goal," Alexis said, laughing, as Kate threw a kitchen towel in her direction.

* * *

Rick snuck into Liam's room just as the boy's eyes fluttered in awareness. A small smile spread onto his sleep-hazed face and he shot up from his pillow.

"Daddy! You're here!"

"Yeah, Liam, I'm here." With a low chuckle, Rick walked over to the side of his bed and sat down, only to have his son immediately jump into his arms in a bear hug.

"I missed you so much yesterday."

"Missed you too, Buddy. Did you have fun with Gram?" he asked, looking down as Liam burrowed his head against his chest. He had never expected that just one day away would cause him to be this excited to see him. Yet, since the wedding and adoption, they had never been apart for an entire day. He'd always been there at least for bedtime stories. Guilt pooled in his stomach. How had he completely overlooked that?

"Yes, but she didn't build sandcastles with me."

"No, sandcastles definitely aren't Gram's forte," Rick whispered into Liam's hair, but the boy gazed up at him with his eyebrow raised.

"For-fort?"

Ruffling Liam's hair, Rick bit back a laugh. "Don't worry about it… So, I have an idea. How about today is just you and me? We can have a boy's day."

Liam's face lit up at the idea and he started bouncing on his bed. After a moment, the initial excitement eased and he appeared to be thinking about the suggestion.

"What about Mommy?"

"Mommy can have a girl's day with your sisters and Gram. This way I can make up for yesterday…" Rick explained.

"Since you don't want a Liam in your book…" Liam mumbled.

"I meant about missing our sandcastle building competition. Wait-what are you talking about?"

"Mommy said there were no sick kids…" Okay, Kate had told him that Liam had asked if he was with patients at bedtime, but that was as far as that conversation stemmed. "You talked to people about a book you wrote. You didn't want a Liam in it."

Well, that wasn't the reaction he had expected.

"Okay. Well, Mommy was right about the fact that there weren't any sick kids. I was meeting with business people all day who want to print my story and put it in bookstores for people to buy."

Liam nodded and crawled back onto Rick's lap.

"A story about Mommy, without Liam."

"No, it's a story about a detective, like Mommy, but not exactly like your mom because if the story was your mom's story, there is no way I could write it without you in it. That's how important you are to both of us," he said, leaning down to brush a kiss on top of his head.

"Really?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Rick's neck.

"Really," he said, nodding. "You and your sisters make our story complete."

"So are you going to write a Liam story some day?"

Hugging his son for a second, he then poked at his side at Liam's ticklish spot to make the boy giggle.

"Maybe? I'm still trying to figure this writing thing out, Kiddo. Let's see how the first book goes."

"Okay, but I think lots of people would like a Liam book," he concluded, laughing some more as he scooted off of the bed.

"How could they not? It'd be about you," Rick agreed, following his son out of the room.

* * *

"Will you watch her?" Rick whispered in Kate's ear as everyone was getting ready to go their separate ways. She looked at him, eyebrows knitted.

"Who? Alexis?"

"No, my mom," he said, chuckling lowly as Martha stood across the room oblivious.

"Oh stop," she said, smiling and swatting at his butt. His mother walked toward the couple with a knowing smile. Apparently, she wasn't so unaware.

"Richard, seriously, we only plan to max out one credit card," Martha stated, playfully patting the side of his face.

"Kate," he whined.

"Cut it out. You should know better than that. We'll only spend half of your advance," Kate teased, wiping Liam's face from the chocolate chip cookie he snatched after he got dressed for the day.

"Not funny, so not funny. Plus I haven't cashed that check yet."

"Well then I guess we'll have to go shopping again when you do," Alexis piped in, as Rick groaned. It wasn't fair when they ganged up on him like this. It'd be even worse when Charlie was old enough to join in.

"Hey, you're the one that wants me to go to this fancy party next week. I need to dress the part," she explained, as Liam ran into the other room to watch TV with Chewy chasing after him. Rick took the opportunity to walk behind her and wrap his arm around her waist.

"You could go in that number you wore a couple nights ago," he husked in her ear and turned her body to face him. Her face was flushed with a gorgeous shade of pink as she leaned forward to press a soft kiss onto his lips.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the impression you want me to make with Black Pawn. That your wife wears lingerie as a dress…" she whispered, so only he could hear.

"Well they wanted me to be a playboy. Showing up with you on my arm, dressed like that…it would definitely turn a few heads," he murmured, kissing her again.

"Keep dreaming, Mr. Castle." Kate smirked and wiggled out of his arms to pack the rest of Charlie's diaper bag.

"Look at my life, my dreams come true," he called after her. She rolled her eyes with a small laugh.

"Not in this case, Babe. Hence shopping…"

Martha fluttered nearby where Kate was putting the container of baby wipes into the bag before zipping it up. He smiled to himself when he saw the surprise on her face that his mother was now standing so close by.

"Katherine, dear, they have the most amazing little boutique that has all the designer evening wear. I'm sure we can find a couple options there."

She shook her head in slight protest. One thing was for sure; his wife was not the materialistic shopper that his ex-wife had been. He loved Kate's sense of style and he thought she was gorgeous in whatever she wore, but she didn't care about impressing people. Kate just wanted to wear what she loved, no matter if it was designer name or thrift store.

"I don't think I need much, Martha. Just a cocktail dress."

"Oh nonsense! If Richard is going to be attending more functions like this, you'll need a couple options in your closet," his mother explained, flailing her arms around to paint her vision of what Kate 'needed' in her closet.

Kate's eyes grew wide and she looked at Alexis in panic.

"Help," she mouthed in the girl's direction, as his daughter finished her orange juice. Standing up from her seat at the breakfast bar, Alexis walked over and laid an encouraging hand on her grandmother's arm.

"Gram, let's just ease Kate into the world of designer dresses." Martha slightly deflated with a sigh and she shrugged in defeat.

"I'm just saying, as an actress, I know the importance of dressing the part."

"And I know, Kate will look great in anything that she picks," he defended. Kate didn't need him to fight her battles, but sometimes he knew she was overwhelmed by his mother even though she'd never say anything.

"Mommy, you should get a green dress. You look prettiest in green. Plus you could look like a ninja turtle!" Liam added running back into the room to try and steal another cookie. Kate saw his path and snatched him up before his hand reached for the container.

"Of course. It is my goal to look like a ninja turtle when I dress up," she laughed tickling his side and placing him down away from the cookies.

"Cool. I want to be Darth Vader."

"Buddy, we're not talking about Halloween right now," Alexis said, groaning from the other side of the counter.

"Chewy can be my sidekick."

"Chewy isn't on the dark side…" Rick debated, walking next to his wife and son.

"Sure he is…I used my bad guy powers."

"This is going nowhere quickly," Kate murmured into Rick's ear.

"I think we should go," Alexis suggested, lifting Charlotte out of her bouncer and putting her into the carrier. Kate smiled at his daughter for saving them from without a doubt, a long explanation from the imagination of Liam Rodgers.

"Good plan. You boys have fun."

"Don't miss us too much," Rick teased, kissing her temple before moving toward Alexis to give her and Charlie a kiss goodbye as well. Martha walked toward the front door with a wave of her hand as Alexis followed behind carrying her baby sister.

"Thanks for doing this," Kate said, pulling Rick into a quick hug after she kissed Liam goodbye and he ran back toward the television.

"Letting you go shopping? Kate, you know anytime you want—"

She shook her head and interrupted his statement with a kiss.

"No, thank you for making a special day for Liam. You really are an amazing dad." She grinned up at him, as her eyes shone with love. The way this woman looked at him, like he was everything to her, all he wanted to do was spend the rest of his life proving that he was worthy of that look.

"Don't sell yourself short. You're pretty amazing too."

"Well I did have to pick up your slack yesterday," she joked, but his face fell with the statement. "I was kidding, Rick."

The reminder that he hurt them rang in his ears and his shoulders slumped in response. He could never take her love for granted, even though he'd never hurt her or their family intentionally, he let the pull of the publishing world cloud the importance of their life they've built together. The life that had encouraged and supported him to write in the first place. Without their family, he would've never had this opportunity.

"It won't happen again, Kate. If I ever get pulled again into a meeting like that, I'll call."

"I know," she murmured, her eyes downcast, before looking up to smooth down his collar. Even if she wouldn't admit it, Rick could tell she was still hurt, by the hesitation in her actions.

"I promise."

"It's in the past. If not calling one day, is the worst way you behave in our marriage, I think we're going to be okay," she said, painting on a smile. "Plus you showed me how sorry you were last night, several times…"

"Hopefully to be continued tonight," he added, his eyebrows dancing which earned a laugh from her.

"What's to be continued tonight?" Liam asked, walking back into the room with Chewy on his heels.

"A movie that your dad and I watched…" she explained, without missing a beat, as she pulled the diaper bag onto her shoulder, kissed his cheek, and then headed toward the front door.

"A movie, now there's an idea…" he called as she walked away.

" _Rick_!"

* * *

 _ **tbc**_

 _Thank you so much for reading! I would love to hear from you!_

 _Special thanks to Lou and Evan for helping beta and read through this chapter!_

 _Extra special shout out to Jo because squee! xoxo_

 _Until next time..._


	5. Through the Looking Glass

_A/N: I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to respond to each message personally, but I appreciate everyone of you taking the time to send me a message or review. It really means the world. And to anyone concerned of the direction for this story- this is still family/romance. It is not angst/drama, but family life isn't always perfect._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of its dialogue, but all mistakes are mine._

* * *

 ** _Family Practice_**

* * *

 _Sequel to Medical Attention: Balancing life in a blended family can be hard enough, but when a pipe dream becomes a reality, can they survive with all pieces intact?_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Are you sure about this?"

"Kate, really?" Alexis groaned, as Kate walked out of the en suite wearing the dress they chose from their shopping trip. A blue, satin cocktail dress with a modest bust line but the swoop of fabric in the back exposed enough skin that would make a grown man fall to his knees; which was exactly her initial thought when she purchased the dress. Now, she wasn't as confident with her idea.

"Katherine, darling, it looks fabulous on you," Martha added.

"And we're sure I made the right choice?" she asked, smoothing down the fabric in front of the mirror and adjusting the thick straps. Alexis walked up next to her and wrapped her arms around her waist in a side hug.

"I don't think you could've made a wrong choice. Everything looked great on you!"

"I still haven't completely got my figure back. I just don't want to embarrass your dad," she said, sighing. Kate turned away from the mirror to see Martha shaking her head from her seat on the bed.

"First of all, the couple of pounds that you claim you still need to lose from having Charlotte would take a—well a detective to find because I still can't see it aside from your accentuated bust line."

She felt the heat from her embarrassment paint across the skin of her neck and warm her cheeks. Rick's mother was never one to shy away from being forward, but sometimes it still took her by surprise.

"Martha…"

"What? I'm sure my son for one isn't complaining about that," she stated, reinforcing her point with a wink. Kate looked back at Alexis with wide eyes.

" _Gram_ …"

"Anyway, what I was trying to say is that you do not have anything to worry about. Richard is lucky to have such a beautiful date for the evening," she said, walking up next to her to give her a quick hug.

"The blue looks gorgeous on you," Alexis assured.

"Are you—?"

"Girl, if you ask them if they're sure one more time, I'm gonna smack you," her friend teased from her chair in the corner.

"You promised no comments, Lanie." Kate rolled her eyes at the outburst, but in all honesty, this was why she asked her friend to be here. She needed someone to calm her uncertainty.

"I can only stay quiet for so long. Rick dropped the kids off at your dad's place so you have nothing to worry about. Now go out there and have a fabulous time with your man and show the publishing industry who the hottest couple is."

"A bit extreme," Kate said with a laugh.

"I don't think so," Rick husked, as she whipped her body around to face him in the doorway. "I'm going to be the envy of every man in that room with you by my side." Her face stretched into a huge smile at the man who constantly took her breath away. Apparently this was all she needed, her husband dressed in a perfectly tailored tuxedo, looking at her like she was the only person in the room. Everything else faded away as she moved towards him.

"I don't know, Mr. Castle. What if I have to fight off some fangirls that are getting too close?" she asked with a smirk, using his pseudonym to get into the habit for their evening ahead.

"Not that I wouldn't pass up the sight of you in a catfight, but I hardly think I'll be having fans anytime soon," he said, slinging his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him for a quick kiss.

"Uh huh. Just make sure you remember my defense training the first time a woman asks you to sign her b—"

"Kate."

"I was going to say book," she defended with a teasing glint in her eye.

"You weren't," he said smiling and leaning forward to brush another kiss to her cheek.

"I'm offended that you'd assume I'd go there in front of your daughter," she said with a sly smile.

"Don't bring me into this. You dug yourself into this hole all on your own," Alexis called out to them as they walked toward the front door.

"So then signing women's chests are fair game?"

Kate laughed for a second and then lightly brushed her fingertips onto his lips to prevent any ideas from escaping his mouth. "Let's stop talking about you signing other women's—"

"You started it," he mumbled through her hand.

"Let's go, Mr. Castle."

"After you, Mrs. Castle."

"The name does have a certain ring to it," she said, slinking past him out the door.

* * *

If this was a party for new authors, Kate couldn't begin to imagine what an event would look like if Rick were to become successful. She really had hoped that this would've been a little lower key than it was. However when they stepped out of the town car onto what appeared to be a red carpet, she realized that she was entering a different world. One in which she wasn't quite sure she belonged.

A red carpet? _Seriously_?

She took a deep breath and relaxed as he reached for her hand to walk into the building. A couple of random photographers stood right outside the entrance, snapping a few pictures of the guests as they arrived.

"Damn. If a writer could score a date that hot, I'm in the wrong business."

Rick's spine straightened as the man's words hung in the air, but she just nudged him forward, placing her hand against his bicep. "It's fine. Just ignore it."

"I don't know if I should feel insulted for me or offended for you," he grumbled. Once inside the building, Kate turned toward his body and ran her hand along his cheek.

"Let's just ignore it and enjoy the night."

"To be fair, you do look stunning this evening," he whispered in her ear, his voice creating goose bumps on her skin. She gazed up at him, grinning. His way with words always took her breath away, but then again that was why they were here tonight and she couldn't be prouder.

"Then go in there and rub elbows with the big wigs from Black Pawn and let your wife hang on to you as arm candy."

"You'll never just be arm candy."

"And that's why I'm married to you," she murmured and smeared her lips against his cheek.

Kate let her husband lead the way through the dozens of journalists, industry executives, and other budding authors. A nervous feeling buzzed throughout her body as her mind's insecurities surfaced, calling attention to the fact that she didn't belong in this crowd. She was just a cop and this was definitely not within her comfort zone. Yet, looking up at Rick with his nervous smile painted on his face, she knew that she was exactly where she was meant to be. He needed her here because for as unsure as she felt hanging on his arm, she could only imagine the various thoughts scrolling through his mind. With a quick squeeze on his forearm, she took a deep breath and forced herself to feign confidence for the rest of the night. They didn't have time to deal with insecurities tonight.

No, tonight was about celebrating Rick's accomplishments and navigating a way into this new path of his career.

"There you are! I was looking all over for you," a woman's voice exclaimed from behind them. Turning around, they were met by a gorgeous blonde woman in a tight fitting gold cocktail dress. Kate looked up to see her husband's face break out into a huge grin upon seeing who the voice belonged to.

"Gina! Hi!"

That was Gina.

Well, that was fantastic.

"You're the man of the hour. We've been waiting for you to arrive."

"Man of the hour? I thought this party was for all of the new authors signed to Black Pawn," Kate asked, looking at Gina, her eyes narrowing.

"Well yes, but Rick has the most promise. The press is already dying to meet Black Pawn's new golden boy," she smiled, reaching forward to lightly touch his unoccupied arm.

"Gina," he said, shrugging away from her touch. "This is my wife, Detective Kate Beckett."

" _Oh_ , yes, nice to meet you, Kate," Gina replied, shaking her outstretched hand. As far as first impressions went, she was not a fan of the bubbly blonde.

"Nice to meet you, Gina."

"Yes, Kate is the inspiration behind Nikki Heat." Her husband's eyes sparkled as he spoke and she couldn't help but love him more in that moment. Whether she liked Gina or not, she realized she didn't have anything to worry about with Rick.

"So you've mentioned…" his publisher mumbled.

"He's mentioned me before?" she asked, arching her eyebrow up at her husband.

"Yes, he said quite a lot about his muse during our meetings in the office a couple weeks ago," Gina said, her voice laced with what Kate could only classify as annoyance.

"Well, my wife is the reason I sought out publication at all. If anyone is responsible for me being here tonight, it's her."

"Inspiration can only get you so far. The brilliance of your words is all you," Kate beamed, ignoring the poorly hidden glare from the woman standing in front of them.

"And that brilliance is why you're truly here, Rick."

Gina shot her a look and irritation flared through her. She typically could get along with most people in his life and had no problem interacting with the other physicians at his practice or their spouses. Maybe she hadn't given Gina enough benefit of the doubt, but Kate couldn't tap down the possessiveness that flared within her when she spoke to her husband.

"Agree to disagree," Rick joked, pulling Kate closer to his side, skating his hand along the satin on her dress.

"I'm rarely wrong," she said with a polite smile. "Anyway, I'll let you both grab a drink and enjoy the hors d'oeuvres. Rick, I'll need to steal you in a bit for some introductions."

"He's looking forward to it," Kate answered before Rick could even form a response. Gina gave them both another tight lipped smile and sauntered back into the crowd.

"You have nothing—"

"If you tell me I have nothing to worry about, I may punch you," she teased, quirking her eyebrow and looking up at him with a grin. "She was looking at you like you were her prey."

"Gina's harmless."

"As harmless as a T-Rex," she mumbled.

"Really? You're comparing my publisher to a dinosaur?"

"Not my best argument, but sure, I'm sticking with it." She shook her head with a laugh before she felt Rick press a kiss into her hair.

"She's not you." Her heart stopped for a split second and then fluttered to life. "Why would I ever bother with her when I'm married to the world's most exceptional woman?"

"Keep talking like that, Mr. Castle and you may end up getting lucky tonight," she said, with a wink as he pulled her into his arms and she kissed him hard against his lips. She'd never admit it to him, but while she normally didn't love public displays of affection; she wanted the message clear tonight that Rick was hers.

"You're hot when you're jealous."

Maybe she wasn't as discreet as she had hoped. She could try to deny it but she knew it wouldn't get her very far. Gina had been looking at him like he was a piece of meat that was hers for the taking. Kate would be damned...

"Yeah, well. You look good tonight, Rick and it looks like there will be a fair share of people that'll want to get their hands on you…I just want them to know who you're going home with."

"There's no mistaking that," he whispered and kissed her forehead. "Let's go get a drink."

"Alcohol. Definitely a good idea." Kate laughed, hiding her face against his shoulder and then nudging him toward the bar.

* * *

Looking around the room, the guests were all mingling with each other with fake smiles plastered on their faces. She felt utterly out of place and alone as she watched the crowd, perched against the bar while Rick was pulled from one introduction to another. He hadn't been gone long, promised he wouldn't, but she could tell that his publisher had plans other than having him back at his wife's side any time soon. It was fine; she was a big girl and could handle drinking alone for a little while as he played the role of up and coming author. She really was proud of him. If this was her penance for his success, then she would happily take it.

"He's going to be a huge success."

"Excuse me?" she asked, turning to find a dark haired woman leaning against the bar next to her.

"Rick Castle? He's going to be popular. Women will love him."

She took a breath to think about how to respond to this woman's irritating statement. It didn't matter that women would love him because she would be the one in his arms.

"Well he's my husband so unfortunately women will just have to love him from afar," she scoffed, not doing a great job of hiding her disdain for the statement.

"Yeah, well, about that."

"About what?"

"I'm Paula, his agent." Her voice was becoming more irritating with each word she spoke. Knowing that this was the woman that asked him about their marriage in his initial meetings, Kate was not a fan. She had to play nice though.

"Nice to meet you, Paula. Rick's mentioned you," she said, shaking the woman's hand with a forced smile.

"Only good things, I hope."

"That remains to be seen." Kate replied, holding back the annoyance from her voice and taking a sizable sip to empty the rest of her wine glass. She hadn't planned on getting drunk tonight, but if she had to have more conversations with people like Gina and Paula, it might be necessary.

"Let me level with you, Kate. Rick's career is about to explode. Superstar status in the publishing world," Paula explained.

"He's amazing and we're very proud of him."

"That's cute, but what I want to say is…" she said, sarcasm present in every syllable. "Don't hold him back. Rick is sexy as hell and we can market that. Family man with an adoring wife and three kids? Yawn. No one cares."

"I think _Rick_ would feel differently about that," Kate snapped. There was no way she'd let this woman bully her into downplaying her relationship.

"He's not thinking clearly. I wanted to talk to you woman to woman."

"Is that what this is?" she asked, rolling her eyes at the statement and tapping her glass at the bartender for a refill. This conversation definitely called for more wine.

"Yes, trying to get you to think about what's best for him."

"By doing what? Divorcing him so he's single to fall into that playboy roll that you want him to play?"

"He told you about that?" Paula asked, her eyes wide in shock.

"Of course. We tell each other everything."

"That's adorable," she said with a smirk. "But, no, I'm not telling you to divorce him. I'm just saying avoid being seen in public together. We want women to think he's approachable, that they have a chance with him."

"They don't have a chance with him…" she bit back, taking another sip of her new glass of red.

"Maybe so, but we don't want them to know that. If they think they have a chance, they'll be more likely to buy his books and follow his career."

Kate's eyes narrowed at his agent as she explained her plan like it was the easiest thing in the world. It was apparent that this woman had never been in a serious relationship if she could ever suggest such a plan. "Paula, I think you need to tread carefully."

"Just think about it," she muttered. Fortunately for his agent, Kate noticed Rick walking toward them with a grin on his face. This conversation was far from over.

"Hi Paula, I see you've met my gorgeous wife," he said, slinking his arm around Kate's waist and kissing her temple.

"Yes. We had a nice little chat."

"Very enlightening," Kate added, through a forced smile.

"Well I'm going to go mingle and talk up _Heat Wave_ to the remaining journalists that I haven't spoken to," Paula explained. They waved at his agent as she stalked off to annoy someone else with her nasal tone.

"So what did you ladies talk about?" Rick asked, pulling her closer.

"Nothing important," she mumbled, tucking her head underneath his chin. Pushing her back, he placed his hand on the side of her face to nudge her up to meet his eyes.

"Kate?"

"Castle, it's nothing I couldn't handle. I promise." She smiled as he placed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"It's been a long night. How about we head home?"

"They don't need their golden boy to stay longer?" she teased, finishing her glass of wine and squeezing his arm.

"I really could care less if they did. I want to take my wife home and enjoy this dress being on our bedroom floor," he said, gliding his hands down her sides. With a giggle, she reached for his hand and led them through the crowd.

"I like the way you think, Mr. Castle."

* * *

 _ **tbc**_

 _Thank you all for reading and I would love to hear what you think! I'm sorry this update was delayed but some negativity brought me down and stole some inspiration. Thanks to everyone who sent me a supportive message. Your thoughts uplifted me._

 _Special thanks to Evan, Joanna, and Esther for being fabulous betas_

 _xoxo until next time_


	6. Exposed

_A/N: Thanks for reading guys! I love and appreciate all of your words and support_

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Family Practice_**

* * *

 _Sequel to Medical Attention: Balancing life in a blended family can be hard enough, but when a pipe dream becomes a reality, can they survive with all pieces intact?_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

The people in the street below were already rushing and weaving through one another and it was only six in the morning. Kate was so entranced by the traffic that she hadn't even heard Liam sneak up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Mommy?" he asked, staring up at her with his wide eyes. With a smile and a ruffle of his hair, she pulled him closer to her side.

"Yeah, Buddy?"

"Why are you in the paper?" His voice was quiet, like he was considering things far beyond his young age. He wasn't normally afraid of asking anything, but he seemed hesitant now.

"In the paper?" Maybe she was still half asleep and her coffee hadn't officially twisted its caffeinated magic into her system, but she didn't understand what Liam was asking about.

"Lexis showed me a picture of you and Daddy."

What…? Oh, great. The party. It had only been a couple days.

"Oh really? Can you show me?"

How had the pictures from a publishing house's party actually made it into the paper already? It wasn't like they had attended the party with any celebrities; authors weren't exactly high grade on the paparazzi scale.

"Sure. I think she put it over here for you to see. She said Daddy's last name is Castle, now."

Liam reached for her free hand and pulled her to the kitchen where the papers was laying open for her.

' _Promising new mystery writer Richard Castle and his date arrive at the Black Pawn release party. Mr. Castle's first novel, Heat Wave, hits the shelves October 31st.'_

"Oh great…" she groaned. It had already begun. Not that she really wanted to be in any publication at all, but to be referred to as his nameless date?

Just wonderful.

"I think you look pretty, Mommy. Don't worry," Liam said, crawling up onto the bar stool so he could kiss her cheek.

"It's not that, Sweetheart." She gave him a quick reassuring smile and a small hug before he perked up again.

"Can my last name be Castle too?"

"Why would you…?" Rick asked, walking over towards her from their bedroom. Without a word, Kate handed him the paper with the picture folded on top. His shoulders slumped as soon as his eyes dropped to the grainy image and blurb. "Please tell me you mentioned it to…"

"I forgot. We've been so busy with our trip and all the contracts. I haven't had a chance to talk to them yet," he admitted, tossing the paper back onto the countertop. Liam jumped out of her arms and ran toward the cabinet, leaving her open to glare at her very guilty looking husband. It wasn't like him to be so careless about his career.

"Rick…"

"Liam Castle sounds pretty cool." Their son called from inside the shelves, before popping his head out with a cookie in his mouth. This was totally a 'pick your battles' sort of moment.

"Absolutely, but how about you go play with your toys for a second before I take you to school. I need to talk to your mom for a moment," Rick suggested, giving him a high five as he ran off into the other room. Kate smiled to herself at their cute father and son moment. As soon as Liam was out of ear shot, she turned her attention back to Rick and glared.

"So you didn't tell any of your partners that you were writing a book? I don't want to state the obvious, but shouldn't you have mentioned that before your alias was mentioned in the papers," she hissed, but her annoyance was short lived, as her husband slid his arm around her waist distracting her as his hand flirted under her shirt.

"Was it stupid to think that it wouldn't make it to the papers yet?" he asked, his lips pressed against her temple.

"Pretty much." She laughed and turned slightly to face him arching her eyebrow. "Recall those asshole photographers?"

"Yeah…they were assholes," he sighed, nuzzling into her hair before she snapped and moved out of his hold.

"Focus, Rick. You need to tell them."

"I will," he said, his eyes flickering away from hers.

"Rick, I know that look. What's going on?" she asked, picking up her mug again and taking a sip. At this rate she would need at least three more coffees to get her through what she predicted was going to be a difficult day.

"I'm going to request a leave…"

Well it was a damn good thing she already swallowed the mouthful of liquid or she would have spit it all over the floor.

"Wha-what? Rick, are you sure?" She moved back within reach of her husband and ran her hand along his forearm before threading her fingers into his.

"Yes. I've been thinking about it a lot over the last week," he said, his words falling out in a hushed tone as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers, the tension easing from his body. "I'm only one person and can only do so much… So until everything calms down with the book and all of the Black Pawn commitments…I'm just going to step back for a moment. I don't want this to cause me to lose track of my life or interfere with my patients, I don't…It's not fair to them if my mind is only half there." He paused for a second to brush a kiss onto her skin and put some space between them. "When I'm practicing, I want to be fully committed to those kids. Right now, or since the offer really, I honestly don't feel like I'm doing that."

"It's your career, Babe, so whatever you decide, I'll back your play." Kate flitted through the kitchen to prepare Charlie's bottle before she had to go to daycare, but she was pulled away from her chore, into her husband's strong embrace.

"Thank you." The words hung in the air as she got lost in his honesty and happiness that shone in his eyes.

"Anytime." With a small smile, she carded her fingers through his hair, playing with the shorts strands until he wiggled away.

"I know, and honestly, that's the biggest reason for my decision, Kate. I want to be here for you and the kids. You are my main focus. Having two careers, I'd barely see you. I'd miss so much of Charlie's firsts and Liam would feel abandoned and-" She pressed two of her fingertips to his lips and shook her head with another smile.

"We'd make it work."

"I know, but I'd rather it not be so complicated-"

"We'd make it work. I promise, but hell, isn't it already a little complicated?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, arching his eyebrow in a way that seemed to wash away any of the peace of mind she had previously offered him.

"Dr. Rick Rodgers is now Rick Castle, playboy writer…" she teased, rolling her eyes at the description. The words were joking in tone, but the meaning rang true stemming from her irritations that were still fresh from that night.

"Kate, you know that's not true."

"I do, but you might want to tell that to your _people_ ," she said, poking at the ticklish spot on his side to make him jump

"My people?" he asked, grabbing for her hands to prevent any further poking.

"Gina. Paula."

"I know they weren't exactly warm and fuzzy..."

Not warm and fuzzy was quite the understatement and by the look on his face, he knew it as well.

"Paula told me to try not to be seen in public with you, Rick," she admitted.

She wasn't sure why she hadn't told him that night, but when they had finally snuck out of the party, she'd had a choice. She could enjoy the fury of lips and hands and teeth and discarded clothing in the back of the limo or she could bring up the hostility of the new women in his life; she'd chosen the more pleasant option and she'd do it again in a heartbeat.

"She what? When?"

"At the party. She told me that I'd be hurting your career so I should take a step back and make you seem more approachable to women." It was hard to hold back the acid that rose in her throat when she spoke of her encounter with Paula.

"But I don't want to seem approachable to women."

"I know that and you know that and hell, I told her that, but she was pretty adamant."

"Kate…" She met his eyes to find the concern pooled in the deep blue of his irises. Stupid perfect husband. Even when she was irritated, he always knew how to ground her and keep her sane, just by the slightest touch or smallest look.

"What? This is the life you want, so we all just have to deal…" she grumbled. If she was this annoyed with the day already, she needed to make sure to grab another coffee on her way to the precinct or the boys were in for a treat today.

"The life I want is with you," he said, kissing her lips as if to paint a reminder onto her skin.

"Those women were awful…"

"They mean well."

"For you. But to hell with anyone standing in your way."

Rick shook his head and pulled her flush against his body so that she could feel the quick thrum of his heart.

"You can't be standing in my way if you're always by my side," he whispered into her temple and brushing another kiss into her hair.

"You're such a sap," she scoffed and sank further into his arms, hiding her face against his shirt.

"And you love me for it."

"For that and for so many other things." Mumbling against the cotton, she took a deep breath and let the fresh scent of his cologne engulf her senses. He was wearing the one she had purchased him for Christmas last year, by far her favorite.

"You don't have anything to worry about. I promise. They're fast tracking the printing of the book so it will be on the shelves in a couple weeks, then you'll see that nothing will change. And when it's out and all the required publicity is over, things should go back to normal."

"You think you'll really go back to your practice then?"

"I plan to…" His words were hesitant. As much as he continued to say that being a doctor was always going to be there for him, in reality, she could tell that he was unsure of where his heart truly lay within his career choices anymore.

"That doesn't sound very definite."

"Who knows what tomorrow will hold? I plan to grow old with you, but I could walk outside and a piano could fall on my head…"

"Are we in a cartoon?"

He broke away from their tight hold to tuck the loose tendrils of her hair behind her ears and run his thumb along the soft skin of her cheekbone.

"I'm just saying, nothing is guaranteed."

"Except for us," she said, tipping her head up to mold her mouth against his. Rick nodded his agreement before seeking permission to deepen the kiss by tracing his tongue along the seam of her lips. She moaned her agreement and laced her arms around his neck as his lips worked in time with her own.

"Mommy," Liam groaned, walking back into the room and covering his eyes. Alexis followed behind carrying, a very awake Charlie. "Why are you guys always kissing so much?"

"They're still learning boundaries, Liam," Alexis said, looking down at her brother with a giggle.

"And the kids interrupting, that's a guarantee too," he mumbled into her ear and she nodded in agreement, breaking out into a grin.

That would never change.

* * *

After seeing Kate and the kids off to work, school and daycare, he couldn't come up with any further delay tactics to prevent his trip to the office. He timed it so his partners should still be free before any of their patients were scheduled, but a nervous flutter still wound itself in his stomach.

"Dr. Rodgers, it's nice to see you today," their receptionist greeted him as he rounded the corner past the partition.

"Thanks, Elaine. I'm just swinging through. Are any of the others around at the moment?"

"Dr. Grant is with a drug rep, but I believe both Drs. West and Ross are in their offices."

"Perfect. Can you have them meet me in the conference room? I need to speak with them." His voice boomed with false confidence because even though he knew this was the right decision at this point that didn't make any of this any easier. This had been his passion and his livelihood for his entire adult life. He couldn't help but feel guilty for abandoning it.

"Of course, Doctor."

Taking a deep breath, Rick shoved his hands into his pockets and nervously paced back to the conference room. Guilt had weighed on his mind since he had made the decision that taking leave was the best thing for everyone. He loved being a doctor. He loved making a difference, but with the calling of becoming a doctor he pushed down his passion for words, his passion for everything that came with creating a story and a world for people to get lost in.

True, publishing the novel was not an important or a noble cause, not compared to saving people's lives. There was no comparison, but he had to see this through. It was about his happiness and maybe it was selfish, but it was his choice to make at this point in his life.

He was choosing to follow a boyhood dream without spreading himself so thin that he'd be forced to sacrifice the most important thing in his life; his family. They would always come first.

Always and forever.

"Rick?"

The baritone of his friend's voice shook him out of his own head and he walked over to give him a handshake.

"Oh sorry, Doug. A bit lost in my thoughts I guess."

"I can't imagine why," Ken snapped, walking into the room past the men, shutting the door behind him and tossing the paper onto the center of the conference table. "Did you think we wouldn't find out?"

"It's why I wanted to talk to all of you today," he said with a slight wince. Dr. Ken West was the very definition of a grumpy old man and of any of his partners; he should have known that his reaction to the pictures would be slightly overboard.

"A bit late for that. We've had patients calling all morning, Rick," Ken scoffed.

"Guys, it's not the end of the world. I wrote a novel and I went to a party with my wife. What could possibly create panic?"

"Creating a new persona. Parents were concerned that your priorities no longer lay with their children," he said as Doug stood silent, rolling his eyes at the tirade.

"How about stepping away for awhile, Rick, until you can decide if you're really a doctor or an author," Doug suggested, seeming torn between supporting his friend and pacifying their disgruntled partner.

"Well that's funny. I was actually coming here to tell you that I was taking a leave of absence, glad we're all on the same page with that," he stated, his voice even though his anger from Ken's reaction was fueling him further. "The last thing I would ever want would be to affect my patients in any way."

"Yet you're leading a double life."

Rolling his eyes at Ken's comment, he moved around toward the other side of the table to distance himself from the man who he had known never liked him. There had never been an explanation for it, but for some reason they had never seen eye to eye on anything.

"Really, that's no one's concern and it hadn't hurt anyone."

"Maybe not, but you've taken more personal days in the last couple months than you ever have," he countered.

Really? He wanted to fault him for personal days now?

"My wife had a baby," he said with a laugh at the insanity of his argument.

"Were they all because of your children?"

"I really don't see how that is any of your business. We own this practice together, Ken. I don't have to answer to any of you."

"Ken, stop. Look, Rick, you're a brilliant doctor and we are lucky to have you in his office, but I agree with the leave of absence. You should've came to us before it hit the papers so we could have had a handle on it before fielding phone calls, but hindsight is twenty twenty. Get things in order and then come back. The medical community will welcome you back with open arms."

"As long as you don't embarrass us and frequent the gossip pages," Ken mumbled.

He gritted out a smile at the eldest member of his practice before turning back to his colleague and friend. "Doug, it should only be a month or two. I want to get through the release and any further commitments I have with that. I care too much about this place to only end up a distraction."

"I know you do. We all know you do," he said, casting a glare at Ken who huffed in response. "Honestly, take all the time you need."

"Should I discuss this with Jan?"

"She'll be in the meeting with the rep for a while, but she's on the same page, Rick. We want what's best for you and our patients."

He walked toward his friend and patted him on his shoulder with a firm squeeze. "You're a good friend, Doug. And thanks again for letting us use the beach house."

"Anytime. Though, if things work out in publishing you'll be able to buy a place twice that size," he said with a laugh.

"One step at a time." Rick shook his head with a chuckle and ran his hand through his hair. At least one of his partners was being supportive.

"Make us proud."

"Yeah," Ken grumbled to himself.

"I'll be in touch, Doctors."

Reaching forward, he shook hands with both of his partners and walked out the door with his head held high. He should've known that Ken would've been a grouchy bastard. The man was only a couple years from retirement so he definitely earned his title of grumpy old man. If it wasn't for the fact that he was still an amazing physician, he'd feel bad for leaving his patients in the man's care.

Though he assumed that most of them would opt to see either Dr. Grant or Dr. Ross instead of Dr. West, if possible.

As soon as he left the building he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Pulling it out of his jacket, he smiled at seeing Kate's picture pop up on his screen.

"How'd it go?"

"A slight ambush. They had seen the paper, but okay otherwise," he rambled, as he worked his way through the foot traffic in midtown.

"I won't say I told you so," she teased through the phone, the tone of her voice making him smirk to himself.

"You just did."

"True, but I won't gloat any further," she said. "Was it ugly?"

"No, thankfully Doug was in the meeting. Ken would've had my head on a stake if it wasn't for him."

"That bad?" she asked, with a wince he could even hear over the phone.

"He probably just needed a nap," he joked. "But seriously, it's all good. They were going to suggest a leave if I wasn't, so for the time being we're all on the same page."

"That's great, Babe. I'll talk to you more about it later when I'm home. Forensics just got back to us. Fingers crossed it's a match."

"Crossing my toes as well. Let me know if you'll be home for dinner or if we're on our own," he said, finally flagging down a cab.

"I will. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Pressing the screen to end the call, he smiled to himself and slid into the backseat. She really was the most amazing woman and wife. He was damn lucky and he needed to make sure that other people fully realized that as well. He scrolled through his contacts in his phone; it was about time he took matters into his own hands.

"Hello?" A young, upbeat voice rang through the receiver as he swallowed down any uncertainty.

"Paula Haas, please."

* * *

 _ **tbc**_

 _Thanks so much for reading! xoxo_

 _I love hearing from you and all of your words bring a smile to my face!_

 _Well today is the last day of ficathon so my busy summer hasn't allowed me to complete my word count goal but this story still has ways to go!_

 _Thanks to Jo and my awesome beta squad for helping out._


	7. The Big Bad - Agent?

_A/N: Your eyes aren't deceiving you..._

* * *

 ** _Family Practice_**

* * *

 _Sequel to Medical Attention: Balancing life in a blended family can be hard enough, but when a pipe dream becomes a reality, can they survive with all pieces intact?_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Today was grueling. The only thing that helped her get through it was the simple fact that she had tomorrow entirely off.

Just Rick, the kids and relaxation.

Murder could wait for the day.

Stepping off of the elevator, Kate could hear a soft familiar hum from inside the loft, almost like a siren song that welcomed her home. She paused to gather her composure, leaving the Detective Beckett persona at the door as she turned the handle and walked through with a smile on her face.

"Hey, catch the killer?" Rick called from the kitchen. The scent of his famous chicken carbonara was floating through the air, making her stomach growl, reminding her of the lunch break that she skipped in order to follow her lead.

"Don't I always?" she said with a quick wink as she walked over to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Well…"

"Well, let's pretend we live in a world where justice always prevails."

"Works for me. It's why you're an amazing wife. Making our city a safer place, all while looking kickass in heels _and_ being a supermom," he mused, looking back at her. She offered him a quick laugh as she rounded the breakfast bar, leaning against one of the chairs to kick off her boots. After the day she had, the simple act of removing her shoes and wiggling her toes on the cool surface, eased the tension from her body.

"Haven't figured out how to leap tall buildings yet, but I'm working on it. Dinner smells great by the way," she said, throwing her jacket across one of the seats. "Where are the kids?"

"Charlie's napping, Liam's playing in his room and Alexis is studying with Ashley…" he muttered, scrunching his face slightly as the boy's name left his lips. Kate padded across the hardwood floor back to Rick and danced her fingers along his side.

" _Oh,_ Ashley again. How's dad feeling about this?" she teased, resting her chin on his shoulder to watch him cook. He turned around with a small grimace.

"Dad could be happier," he sighed, as he wrapped his free arm around her waist. "But at least I'll be used to this by the time Charlie starts dating."

"Or you'll be ten times worse." She laughed and leaned forward to press a kiss along the stubble of his jaw.

"That's always a possibility, yes," he agreed with a nod. Rick offered her a quick smile but the sparkle was missing from his eyes, like he had spent the day obsessing over something.

"Rough day? You seem tired." Her hand carded through the couple strands of his hair that were flopped against his forehead before the pad of her thumb gently traced the dark circles underneath his eyes.

"Kind of," Rick muttered, before turning back to their dinner. "I talked to Paula after I had the meeting at my office."

"Oh really? And what did my favorite person have to say." She couldn't help the level of disdain that colored her words, but the next time she encountered that woman would be too soon in her books. Not that she liked Gina anymore, they both reminded her of vultures and Rick was their latest prey. It didn't help that her husband was so kind hearted. He wanted to see the best in everyone, but he was bothered enough by what the women said to her at the party to temporarily remove his rose-colored glasses.

"Well I tried to stop in and quickly meet with her, but she was busy with her other clients so she only was able to suggest we pencil something in," he said, using air quotes around Paula's statement.

"That doesn't sound encouraging."

"Not exactly. I'm trying to stay positive about all of this, Kate, but what they said to you? It's not okay." He looked back at her after he set the burners to warm and placed the spoon against the dish on the countertop. "So, when Paula blew me off, I called Gina. Figured she might know of other agents I could work with."

"And I take it that didn't go well either."

Rick shook his head and ran his hands down her arms, tangling his fingers with hers. "Considering that Gina suggested Paula in the first place? I can't help but imagine she gets some sort of kickback if Paula keeps me as a client," he sighed as she pulled him into a hug. He seemed defeated by all of this. That was the last thing Kate had wanted when she suggested publishing his novel all those months ago.

"I see."

"Yeah. So tomorrow we're meeting with both of them…" he mumbled into her hair. As the words registered in her mind, she nudged Rick back and quirked her brow.

"Wait," she said, with a short laugh as she fanned her hands in front of her. "Babe, I think I heard you say that tomorrow _we're_ meeting with both of them. As in, I'm going. As in, you set up a meeting with those two women on my one day off this week…"

"I love you?" he winced, leaning forward to dust a kiss against her cheek.

"Don't _I love you_ me…." Kate groaned and leaned her forehead against his shoulder.

"You're right. I should've checked with you first, but I figured this might be a good way to get all of our expectations on the table. Get everything out in the open."

"Mmhmm…"

"I'll make it up to you."

"You better." She tried to hold back a smile, chewing on the inside of her cheek. Before she knew it, Rick pulled her closer to his body while running his hands down her lithe frame.

"In so many ways." His voice sang as he leaned forward, his breath hot against her lips. She closed the space and sealed her mouth to his for a moment, getting lost in the taste of him.

"Well maybe not _all_ the ways," she said, giggling between kisses. "Last time you made something up to me, I ended up pregnant with Charlie."

Rick pulled back, smiling. "And that would be such a bad thing, because?"

" _Seriously?_ "

"You're right. Not the best time." Bringing her body back to his, he placed a quick kiss against her temple.

"Not in the slightest," she added. Charlie wasn't even five months yet. The idea of another baby anytime soon, with their hectic lives? That fact alone was overwhelming.

"But maybe…"

"Maybe?"

"One day?"

"Three isn't enough?" she asked, trying to keep her tone light, but panic was racing through her thoughts. She loved their children, but the idea of having more than three wasn't even something she ever considered.

"Is it enough for you?"

Yet, when he looked at her like that, pure innocence washed across his expression, she couldn't answer him.

"Why don't we worry about it after Charlie's out of diapers? Then we can have this talk again," she said, compromising. A day like today wasn't optimal for planning things like this. They were both too wrapped up in the issues with Rick's fledgling publishing career.

"Deal." He nodded with a smile and a quick dance of his eyebrows. She couldn't help the small ring of laughter that escaped her lips. How did she get so lucky to have him love her? The thought played throughout her mind as she leaned back into the cove of arms and pressed her lips against his.

"But we can still practice," she mumbled into his mouth.

"We're good at practicing."

"Great at it," she whispered, silencing him as her tongue finally slipped between his parted lips.

(…)

Rick could tell she was trying to delay going to the meeting.

Subtlety hadn't been something that Kate Beckett excelled at on days like today. She had changed her shoes three times, and then she had asked his opinion on her shirt before deciding in the end she hadn't liked it so she had to change.

When they were finally about to leave, she had mentioned what a shame it was that they were leaving the empty loft when she could have thought of more useful things to do with their time. Her suggestion was punctuated with a quick nip to his earlobe which in turn caused a pathetic whine to leave his lips.

No, she was anything but subtle about the fact that she didn't want to go to the meeting.

The last tactic however messed with his desire to go as well. It had taken everything in his body to urge them out the door instead of pushing her up against the nearest hard surface.

She grumbled her dislike for the situation the entire cab ride over to the Black Pawn offices, but to his surprise, she painted on a pleasant smile when Gina led them into one of the conference rooms.

"Paula is running a couple minutes behind, but should be here shortly," his publisher explained, ushering them to their seats around the oval table.

"See we could've taken advantage of the extra time at home," Kate mumbled under her breath to him, arching her eyebrow, making him regret their timely arrival to the meeting. He could've made use of an extra fifteen minutes with his wife. With a low chuckle, he reached under the table and squeezed Kate's hand acknowledging his error in judgment.

Gina's assistant provided them with a plate of cookies and some average coffee while Gina crowed about all the wonderful things Black Pawn was doing for his career. He could admit that the woman was very good at her job and if her predictions for _Heat Wave's_ sales were correct, he could have the potential for being a successful author. The thought was a little overwhelming, but when he looked at the pride in Kate's expression, he knew everything would be okay. As long as he had the love and support of his wife, they could tackle anything together.

This was why they were here in the first place - his family.

"So what exactly is the purpose of today, Ricky?" Paula asked, finally joining the meeting. Her spike heels clicked against the high-end tile as she found her seat next to Gina.

"I thought I was pretty clear," he stated, as he felt Kate claw at his thigh. She had promised to keep her cool, but he had known that was easier said than done.

"Rick, I think Paula's just confused because nothing has been done that would be detrimental to you," Gina explained, trying to mediate the situation between the sides.

"If you come at my family, I'd call that detrimental to me." He tried his best to keep his voice even and calm. If he couldn't express his point today, he had no hope of doing so in the future. It was better for everyone if terms were laid out before the book was released. To his right, he sensed Kate's uneasiness and he started to hate himself for bringing her along, but this meeting was a necessary evil. He glided his hand toward hers and entwined their fingers, trying to remind her that he was her partner above all else. She gave him a small smile, before the shrill tone of his agent's voice shattered their moment.

"We're looking out for your career," Paula added.

"Well there's no reason to have this career if it's hurting my family," he defended.

"We're not doing anything to hurt your family. We would never…" Gina stated, an innocent smile painted on her face. It was almost slow motion at that point. He should've seen it happen, but by the time it had, he was helpless to stop it.

"Never? You want my husband to seem _available_?" Kate snapped, her voice rising with each word. "You don't want him to be out in public with his family because it could hurt his image! How the hell is that not hurting our family?"

She was fuming, but luckily for the two women sitting across from them, she managed not to completely lose her cool. He loved how intensely she loved their family, almost as much as he loved them.

Nothing would ever come before that.

"Hey, how _you_ make things works logistically is your issue…not mine," Paula scoffed, sipping from the travel mug that she brought in with her, probably the reason she was late to the meeting to begin with. This wasn't a game. Not to him and he wouldn't stand back and let this woman trivialize the effect that this would have on his life.

"No."

"No?" Gina asked.

"My life. My priorities will always be my family first," he insisted, his voice low and steady. He didn't think that either of the women were necessarily bad, but they seemed oblivious to what they were asking of him and his family.

"Hey, Rick, I can appreciate that," Gina said, her voice nearly a whisper as she reached across the table and placed her hand on top of his free hand. He could feel the anger radiating off of Kate at the sight of Gina's action. Without making the situation anymore uncomfortable, he slid his hand from under her grasp with a polite smile. "I promise. We're trying to protect your family."

"Ricky, the media is a cruel animal. If they want to, they could create a story about anything…" Paula stated.

The media?

There wasn't anything media worthy about his family.

"I don't quite – there's no story to be told about us…"

"Oh, there's always a story," Gina said with a smirk.

"What about your wife's illegitimate child?" Paula asked, her tone a nasal jeer. "I mean didn't she just marry you so you could be her sugar daddy and take responsibility for a son that isn't your own."

The words were just lighter fluid on an already raging flame that was Kate's temper. He couldn't stop it if he tried, but at this point he was as angry as she was.

"How dare you!" Kate yelled. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to sit here and let you accuse me of being something I'm not."

Paula wasn't expressing her opinion on their situation, but the carelessness of her statement was so uncalled for that he couldn't help but think that she didn't have a sensitive bone in her body. Kate whispered her apology to him as she rushed out of her chair.

"This is no worse than what any tabloid rag would say if they found out," she called out after Kate as the door to the room slammed shut.

"Well isn't that where you come in? My publisher and agent?" he snapped. His patience was shot. "You have no right to talk to my wife like that! Shouldn't you both be on _my_ team? Working damage control and preventing anything like this from ever hitting the press? Isn't that your job?"

"In theory," Gina agreed. She seemed a little taken back by the direction the conversation had turned while Paula sat there without a trace of emotion.

"In theory, if you want me to continue with all of this, we do it on my terms. My family stays out of the papers, but I'm not going to put myself out there as something I'm not. Frankly, if we can't agree to that, then I'm done." He stood up from the table, took one last sip from his mug and moved toward the door.

"That's a lot of money to walk away from," Gina reminded.

"Try me. I would love to be published, but I don't need it. It's not worth hurting anyone I love," he said, walking out of the room, in search of Kate.

His heart broke when he found her waiting for him near the elevator. The heartbreak was etched in the creases near her eyes as she bit down on her bottom lip trying to hold back her tears.

"I don't know why I'm so damn emotional." Kate met his gaze with a soft laugh, before she wiped away the stray tear that rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry I stormed out," she added, reaching for his hand and leading him into the elevator. He shook his head at the words and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, don't ever apologize to me for that. I'm sorry for all of this. I shouldn't have made you come. This was a bad idea."

"I'm not married to you because of the money," she said, sighing.

"Of course you're not," he whispered against her forehead with a soft laugh. "Kate, I'm not a millionaire. I'm a doctor who is pretending to be a writer." He brushed his lips against her temple and held her tighter. "I love you."

"Love you," she murmured, burrowing her head in the crook of his neck. "You know you could be a millionaire soon."

"Not with the way I just spoke to them." A nervous chuckle passed his lips, but he couldn't regret what was said. There was no amount of money that was worth risking his family.

They walked out of the building, searching the street for a free taxi. The meeting hadn't gone according to his plans, but at least they left with their integrity. Kate reached for his hand that slipped free and gave it a quick squeeze before motioning for a taxi.

"Whatever happens, we'll figure it out."

"We always do," he said with a nod as he slid into the cab after her. "How about we go pick up Liam and Charlie and spend the rest of the day as a family."

"I'd like that," she hummed, resting her head against his shoulder as she scooted closer to his side.

"Mandatory ice cream and the park."

"Or we could wait on the ice cream until Alexis is done with her poetry club meeting after school?"

"Even better," he said, smiling.

(…)

Central Park was buzzing with people by the time they picked up the kids, but it didn't matter. The weather was gorgeous and the leaves on the trees had already turned, coloring the area with the beautiful shades of autumn.

It was perfect.

Rick watched as Kate walked ahead holding Liam's hand while he lagged behind cuddling with their baby girl. A soft flutter thrummed in his chest at the simple fact of how blessed his life was. He had a wonderful wife and three amazing children, he couldn't ask for anything more.

Charlotte looked up at him with a toothless grin, squirming in his arms as Kate stopped to look back at them, her brows arched.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Babe, do you really think you ruined your chance of publishing?"

"Not sure, but I'll worry about that later," he said, catching up to his wife. He paused to press a kiss into her hair before mimicking the action on top of Charlie's head and ruffling Liam's hair with a wink. "Right now, there's no place I'd rather be…"

* * *

 _ **tbc**_

 _Thanks so much for reading and I would love to know what you think!_

 _xoxo_

 _Thanks to my wonderful beta squad for all help!_


	8. Morning Smiles

_A/N: I know it's been awhile. Sorry for all the delay, but this story and all my stories will continue even with the uncertain state of the show/fandom. I love Caskett and will always work toward writing their happy endings._

 _Also for all of you that have read Medical Attention, XFChemist has made a beautiful fic trailer for it if you'd like to check it out. I can't add the link here, but the link is on my twitter (jstar1382)_

 ** _._**

 ** _Family Practice_**

* * *

 _Sequel to Medical Attention: Balancing life in a blended family can be hard enough, but when a pipe dream becomes a reality, can they survive with all pieces intact?_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Panic startled her awake.

Something felt off in her groggy sleep-heavy mind as her eyes darted to the small clock on the nightstand. That was why. It was ten a.m. and she had just woken up. She never slept this long. Hell, she hadn't slept in this late since she had given birth to Charlotte. Not that she was complaining. Extra sleep was never something to argue, especially in her crazy schedule.

"Mommy?"

The sound of her son's question broke through the rare silence of the morning as he tip-toed into the room carrying a travel mug of coffee. Her heart warmed at the sight of her sweet boy bringing what she could only imagine was a well crafted latte from her husband.

"Hey Buddy. Whatcha got there?" she asked, propping herself up against the headboard. His tiny lips formed a proud smile as his eyes lit up in excitement.

"Daddy said you need a big hug and a coffee," he stated, puffing out his little chest as he spoke.

"Oh, did he now?" Kate gnawed down on her bottom lip, trying to hold in the soft laugh at the sight of her son trying to be so grown up. Time needed to slow down, he was already five and if she blinked again he'd be driving soon.

"Yes. So here's your coffee and your hug," Liam said with a giggle, crawling up into her lap. At least he wasn't too old to cuddle still.

She barely had time to set the cup down on the nightstand before he was nearly pushing her over with the force of wrapping his arms around her neck. Looking down at him, Liam turned his head to make a silly face before he hid back in her embrace. If only she could freeze him at this age for a little while longer...

"You've always given the _best_ hugs," she murmured against the top of his head. "Where's Daddy and your sister?"

"Making you breakfast in bed…" The words were barely past his lips and he slapped his hand across his mouth, his eyes downcast. "That was supposed to be a surprise," he groaned.

Kate hummed, happiness fluttering in her chest, as she ruffled her fingers through his messy hair.

"It's okay. It can be our little secret."

"What will be your secret?" Her head shot up at the sound of her husband's voice.

Rick was balancing a tray full of breakfast while Charlotte was nuzzled against his chest in the carrier he was wearing. She couldn't hold back the sound of pure joy from slipping off of her tongue. Her cheeks strained from the grin she was unable to contain. How in the world did she ever get so lucky?

"Rick?" she squealed. "What _is_ all of this?" He shot her a wink as he delicately set the tray down on top of the comforter. They had to have been cooking for quite some time based on the extravagant spread crammed onto the tray.

"Just a little something to show you how special you are." Her heart raced as the deep tone of his voice washed over her body and warmed her cheeks. After all this time, he still knew exactly the right thing to say.

"Babe -" she sighed, trying to calm her emotions and cool the blush staining her skin.

Rick shook his head, his face growing serious, genuine. There was more to this, more that he wanted to say. She could tell, his lips moving, trying to carefully choose his words.

"Kate, yesterday at the meeting, let's just say it wasn't great. You didn't deserve that, so -"

"This is you groveling?" she asked, looking up as he crowded next to her on the mattress. "It wasn't your -"

"No, not groveling, but Kate," he said, shaking his head, pausing for a second, his voice lowering to almost a whisper. "Just please don't say it wasn't my fault."

She looked down at Liam's wide eyes; her son was absorbing every word being discussed. They weren't arguing, but Liam was a sponge, always trying to take in every detail of what adults around him were saying. The last thing they needed was for him to find out what the executives at Black Pawn had planned for Rick.

"Um, Rick. Why don't we continue this a bit later?" Kate rocked her head to the side, motioning to Liam's curious expression. Without missing a beat, Rick's eyes lit up, understanding what she wasn't saying and nodded.

"Don't want the food to get cold, right Mommy?"

"Absolutely not, it all looks delicious. Thanks to my favorite men and my little princess." She pressed a kiss against Liam's temple and then reached to pull Charlotte out of the carrier, cuddling her daughter against her chest. "I'm sure you helped out so much. Didn't you, Charlie?"

"Mommy!" Liam laughed. "Charlie's just a baby."

"Oh, you're right. So I'm sure you did most of the cooking, didn't you Buddy?" His expression frozen for a second and then he shrugged.

"Only a little. Daddy did everything that needed the stove."

"I'm glad you're still being responsible with that."

One kitchen fire had seemed to be all it took. Looking back, the craziness of that night, had really brought her and Rick closer. In the end, one negative had set things in motion to bring them all together as a family.

It obviously had lasting effects on Liam as well. Although, 'safety first' wasn't the worst moral to take away from that entire fiasco. She gave him a quick kiss to the top of his head before she swiped a strawberry from one of the plates.

"Rick, you guys really outdid yourselves. This all looks delicious. Thank you."

"Can't argue with family breakfast in bed," he said, popping a blueberry into his mouth. "Here let me take Charlie so you have a hand free to eat before the pancakes get cold." Charlotte followed the sound of Rick's voice, her mouth splitting into a little toothless grin. It was a lost cause; she was already a daddy's girl.

"What about her?" she asked, handing her over.

"Already ate. Alexis helped feed her before she left to meet her friends."

Man, they really are so fortunate to have her around sometimes to help with the younger ones. She would've never planned to have such significant age differences with her kids, but their blended family worked perfectly in that manner.

Rick strapped Charlotte into the swing they had in the corner of the room while she tried to hand Liam one of the plates of pancakes, but he shook his head, much to her confusion.

"The smiley face fruit is for me. Daddy said I need to eat more smiles," Liam explained, reaching for the fruit plate instead. Kate choked back a laugh as she stifled it while sipping on her coffee.

"Or I said you needed to eat more than just junk food," Rick laughed, joining them back on the bed and reaching for a plate of pancakes.

"Here's to eating more smiles," Kate said, raising her cup of coffee, ignoring Rick's correction. Liam's mouth stretched into a big smile as he lifted his glass of orange juice and his sister babbled in agreement.

"Weirdest toast ever," Rick laughed, raising a glass in the air in response.

* * *

After breakfast, Liam ran off into his room to play and Charlie was more than content to be in her playpen with her teething toy. It was a perfect opportunity for him to clear the air. Kate offered to help him wash the dishes but as soon as they were setting the breakfast plates down onto the countertop, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I have a confession…"

"Hmm?" she asked, looking up at him as she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. God, she's gorgeous. Which wasn't his confession - she's also so damn distracting. He shook his head to focus on the task at hand and leaned against the cabinets.

"Breakfast may have had a hidden agenda behind it…" Her eyes narrowed and she chewed down on her bottom lip, in a way that was so unbelievably sexy, but also a warning that he could be in for a world of trouble.

"Oh really? Which was?" Kate arched her eyebrows and folded her arms against her chest. There was no point delaying it any longer.

"I don't want to give it up," he purged, the words coming out practically in one syllable.

"Give up what?" Confusion clouded her eyes, understandable being that he had the communication skills of an overgrown ape today. Kate had always been nothing but supportive in everything he did. Why would he, could he fear she'd react any different, now?

"Nikki Heat," he whispered, looking down at his hands while he folded them together. "I want the world to still read about you - read about her." He lifted his head to meet her awed expression, as she turned to stand in front of him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Rick, I'm not that character."

He shook his head, cupping her cheek in his palms, tracing the soft skin with the pad of his thumb. She could be self deprecating another time, not now, not with _this_.

"Kate, you're the heart of the character. You're the reason I started writing and the reason I continued. She may not be an exact replica, but in all the ways that matter. This book, _her_ story, has always been a love letter to you and I don't want to give it up yet…"

She cut him off with the hard press of her mouth onto his, molding against his lips, intensifying in a matter of seconds as a breathless moan slipped from her tongue. Every thought vanished from his mind aside from the hot, wet slide of their kiss. Screw talking any further, all he wanted to do was pick her up and take her back to their room, but Kate had more sense than he had, breaking apart before long.

"Then you shouldn't," she breathed against his skin, neither one able to move away. "I want you to keep trying. If it's what you want, I'm behind you, every step of the way."

"There have to be other publishers interested in it since I'm sure I ruined my chances with Black Pawn."

"Anyone would be a fool not to be interested."

He pulled her tighter against him as she slung her arms around his neck, placing a quick kiss on her lips. "So let's make the deal, I'll give this a try for as long as I can, but you need to tell me when the time comes for me to bow out gracefully."

"It won't come to that. You are brilliant," she defended.

"Wow, brilliant? Breakfast must have been really good, Mrs. Rodgers?"

"I'll show you just how good it was when the kids are down for their naps," she teased, playing with the fine hair on the back of his head. She needed to stop looking at him that way and touching him like that, or he might not be able to wait that long.

"Have I mentioned how much I love nap time?" he growled.

"Naps are _good,_ " she shot back with a wink, before she wiggled out of his arms toward the sink.

* * *

Rick had to run a couple errands in the afternoon, so she was helping Liam build his latest Lego creation while managing to entertain Charlie as well. Her daughter was so laid back, lately; she doesn't quite understand how she could have such an easy going temperament, especially being _her_ daughter.

She was lost in thought when someone buzzed at their front door. _Sure_ , unexpected visitor and supermom.

Why not?

With Charlie in her arms, she trudged to peephole.

Well this gave a new meaning to _unexpected..._

Opening the door wide, an awkward silence fell between them before she was able to form something, anything.

" _Gina_? Rick's not here." Maybe it wasn't the friendliest of greetings, but at this point, the blonde should be happy she didn't immediately slam the door on her face. The woman nodded for a second and then her shoulders squared back.

"That's good, Kate, because I actually came to speak to you..."

* * *

 _ **tbc**_

 _Thanks so much for reading! I would love to hear from you!_

 _xoxo_

 _._

 _Thanks E & A for the beta. _


	9. Stand Up For What's Right

_A/N: No one will stop me from writing a happy ending..._

 _Thanks for all the review love for last chapter._

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Family Practice_**

* * *

 _Sequel to Medical Attention: Balancing life in a blended family can be hard enough, but when a pipe dream becomes a reality, can they survive with all pieces intact?_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_

Kate couldn't help but stare, her hand firmly clenching the smooth metal of the door handle.

It wasn't her finest moment. She wasn't playing it cool. Her mind was blank with her jaw slightly agape before she could pull herself together, shaking her thoughts from the shock. Of all the people she had ever expected to see in her hallway, Gina Cowell was pretty close to last on the list.

Swallowing the bile that rose up her throat, she trained her eyes on the blonde's perfectly tailored suit and power heels. The comparison between Gina and herself was glaring as she stood frozen at the doorway, casually dressed in a pair of black leggings and a wide neck t-shirt, loose enough that her sports bra straps were visible.

Lovely.

They were like complete opposites in a standoff. Her relaxed apparel made even more contrary with Charlotte falling asleep in her wrap slug secure against her chest. The only thing she could hope as she looked down at the deep purple shirt, was that the color hid any possible drool marks that her daughter had undoubtedly left on the cotton.

She sighed, still unable to form any words, the silence hanging between them, far longer than socially acceptable. If only she was in detective mode, she wouldn't have any trouble taking the executive down a couple notches.

In her home? Around her children?

No. She tried to stay calm around the kids, keeping the loft as peaceful and happy as possible. Hell, _she_ was peaceful and happy here. Rick brought that out in all of them, but unfortunately that frame of mind wouldn't go far with the Black Pawn executive hell bent on tearing apart their family...

Hopefully Kate was a better actress than she thought because she wouldn't allow Gina to get the best of her in her own home.

"You want to talk to me? Why?" she asked, when her mouth finally remembered how to speak. Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught the subtle shift of Gina's weight from her words. Maybe the confidence Gina had previously given off was just an act, because Ms. Book Publisher seemed unsure of herself.

"Can I – can I come in or do I need to say my peace in the hallway?"

"Fine, you can come in. I just can't say how long you'll be welcomed to stay," Kate stated, trying her best to keep her voice even, free from emotions.

"I owe you an apology…" Gina offered, walking into the loft, twisting her neck toward her as she passed. The words eased over her mind, warming her skin.

She was actually admitting she had been wrong? That's so –

"Unexpected," she whispered, her mouth speaking her thought before she could think better of it. Quickly catching herself, she cleared her throat and turned her head up toward the woman. "That's unexpected, but a good start…" The words were scratchy, her tongue like sandpaper, the nervousness from Gina's appearance, racing throughout every cell of her body.

"Your husband is talented. Extremely talented."

Gina was trying to be nice, but at this point Kate didn't know her well enough to be able to tell if it was sincere. It could all be a ploy, shower her with compliments then bait and switch like a deceitful snake.

Kate narrowed her eyes and forced a smile.

"I agree."

"And maybe in my quest to make sure his talents are as appreciated as they should be, I overlooked the human element to things."

"Overlooked or just didn't care?"

Charlotte sighed, stirring in her sleep from the loud tension in Kate's voice. She moved her head to get comfortable again, her thumb finding its way into her mouth. Thankfully she didn't completely open her eyes because the term, never wake a sleeping baby definitely applied to her little girl.

She needed to keep her cool.

It wasn't worth letting Gina get under her skin.

Walking to the couch, she sat down and pressed her lips onto the top of her daughter's head, all the while distancing herself as much as possible from her irritation with Gina. Looking up, she watched as the blonde drifted further into the room, but she didn't sit down, merely propping herself against the leather chair across from Kate.

All she could hope for at this point would be for Rick to walk through the front door now and save her from the awkward small talk. A soft creak from the hallway interrupted the tension instead. Her head shot to the noise where her son stood, looking confused.

"Mommy? Who was at the door?" Liam asked, rubbing his eyes and carrying a Darth Vader action figure that Rick had bought him for his 5th birthday. He stuttered to a stop when he realized that Gina was standing in the living room, his eyes darting back to Kate.

"Sweetheart, I'll be back to build your castle in a moment."

"I'm Gina. You must be Liam. Your dad has told me so much about you," she added, her voice sugary sweet, moving closer toward him and leaning down to his eye level.

Kate's blood boiled at the sight. There was a reason she hadn't introduced her son to the woman. She had no desire to have her children involved in Gina's manipulation. Whatever she had to say to her had nothing to do with the kids.

"Gina," she warned. Her voice vibrated in her chest, strong enough to startle Charlotte again, whimpering against the soft cotton of her shirt. Kate rubbed her hand down the vertebrate of her daughter's back, easing her back to sleep as she walked closer to her son. "Can we please leave the kids out of this? This is between you and me."

"Actually, it's about Rick."

"What about Daddy?" he asked, his eyes knitting together in thought.

"Sweetheart," Kate said, trying her best to pacify her son's question with a look before turning back toward their guest, tampering down every flutter of hostility she felt bubbling in her chest. "Yes, Gina, it's about Rick but as I mentioned, he's not here. So if you would like to speak to me, you can have a seat on the couch and I'll be right back."

"Fine."

Reaching for Liam's hand to walk him back to his room, Kate fused her lips closed, holding back the retort that was begging to be said. Motherhood really matured her, because she filtered her reactions now far more often than she once would have. She was dying to tell Gina exactly what she thought of her, with more vivid detail that she had been able to muster up at the meeting, but she wouldn't sink to that level in front of her children.

"Why can't I be out there?" Liam's words were verging on a whine, causing Charlotte to start fussing.

Fabulous.

Gina and two grumpy children, this scene could play out in any sitcom, yet at the moment she didn't feel anything but defeated. She needed her husband here.

"Liam, you know how sometimes adults need to talk alone? This is one of those times," she explained, brushing her free hand through his hair while bouncing to calm her daughter.

"She seems really nice."

Forcing a nod, she smiled down at her son. "I'm sure she does, Buddy."

Bright eyes looked up at her as she cupped his cheek in her palm, soothing him in a way that her mom used to when she was a child. Even with her mom not around to watch Kate fumble through motherhood, somehow she had still influenced her actions after all this time. That thought alone left her empowered.

She refused to let Gina get under her skin any longer.

"Is this one of those…looks are de-deceiving?" he asked, scrunching his nose like he often did when he was trying to remember something Rick taught him. "Like in the books Daddy reads?"

"Exactly like those books," she agreed with another nod, leaning down to kiss his forehead before she left. "So just hang out here and I'll lay Charlie down in her crib. I'll be back to play soon once she leaves."

"Okay Mommy. I'll build you the biggest castle ever!"

"Can't wait to see it."

Closing the door as she left, she drifted down the hall to Charlotte's nursery passing all the family pictures that lined the walls. She loved their family and maybe her past had left her feeling far more protective than normal, but it still didn't change things.

She looked down at the little locks of Charlotte's dark hair sticking up all over her head, still not enough hair for barrettes or ponytails. At this point it was normally unruly, especially when she was nuzzled against her or Rick in the carrier. Smiling at the quiet innocence of her daughter, she placed her down onto her mattress with a kiss, reaching for the baby monitor before clicking the door shut. For a moment, she stood outside waiting to make sure that she stayed asleep.

Perhaps she needed the moment as well. Leaning against the wall, she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself before she could face Gina again. That woman was in her home and she seemed almost genuine until she involved the kids, then it just appeared to be another level of manipulation.

No more.

It needed to be handled, now. Once and for all.

* * *

"So." She paused, sitting down in the chair opposite of Gina, her eyes darting up to meet hers. "You came to apologize?"

"This isn't easy for me to say…" Gina sighed, dropping her chin to stare and her hands. Either this woman was anxious or she was the world's best actress.

Where did the confident executive go?

"Yet, you seemed to have no problem saying plenty at the meeting?" she asked, venom coloring the words as much as she tried to hide it.

"Kate, listen. I understand you're protective of your family. Any woman would be when you're married to a great guy like Rick. You built a life with him. I shouldn't have asked or even suggested that he should pretend that doesn't exist."

Gina's words rang in her ears. She stood up and started pacing around the room; she couldn't sit still and have a heartfelt conversation with her. This wasn't her thing, never the open book; she kept her feelings to herself or only shared with people she was closed to. Hell, Lanie was her best friend and she still had to claw for details in her life.

"Of course I'm protective." Her voice was low, yet strong. "They're everything, _everything_ to me and asking my husband to deny that this," she said waving her hand around, "exists? I can't. He can't. It's too important."

"It is and I lose sight of that when it comes to people in the business. I never built that for myself. I chose the industry first and I don't regret it, but not everyone has to make the same choices," Gina explained, straightening up in her seat.

"Rick is talented. He's going to publish hundreds of novels –"

"He is and he will," she said with a nod. "My only hope is that it will be with Black Pawn."

"You still want to publish Heat Wave?" Kate asked, stopping dead in her tracks. They had thought all hope was lost with the Black Pawn deal, but she should've realized that Gina had to have monetary motives for her visit today.

"Yes, if he'll let us, but I wanted to apologize to you first. Then I'll worry about business with Rick."

The words were as sincere as her expression. They really wanted Rick and he could publish on his terms, without losing sight of their family. Knowing all the evil that lurked in the world, it took her breath away to know that things could still work out in the long run.

 _Happy endings could still exist_.

"Gina, that's – I really appreciate it," she offered before her lips formed a smirk. "So no late night parties or signing bimbos' chests?"

A laugh bubbled from Gina's mouth and she shook her head with a smile.

"That's completely up to him, but it won't be from us forcing that behavior on him. Kate, we want Rick Castle the family man as his public persona even though he'll still be Rick Rodgers to you."

Of all the things she could've imagined Gina to say to her…

"Thank you, Gina. _Truly_."

"And don't worry, Paula was made aware of all of this and promised to play nice. I'm sure in time she'll come up with her own brand of an apology."

Maybe Gina wasn't all that bad, but it would take some time before she could make nice with Paula. There was something about his agent's nasal tone and abrasive attitude that didn't sit well with her.

"I'm not holding my breath," she stated, her voice not hiding her distaste, "but I am grateful you came. I want the world for Rick. His words are too extraordinary to waste."

"We won't waste his talent, as long as he'll let us be on his team," she said with a small smile, standing up to smooth down her skirt on the way to the door. "I hope we'll be seeing each other again, soon."

Following close behind, she offered Gina a sincere smile as she reached for the handle. "Thanks. I really do appreciate it."

* * *

Both of the kids were lying down for the night when Rick finally made his way home and something snapped in her. He would be a published author soon with his integrity still intact.

She couldn't stop herself. Her body was fueled strictly on pride and love, magnetically drawn forward, barely allowing him to make it through the door and her lips were on his.

"Not that I don't love this sort of greeting," he murmured into the kiss, words pressed against her tongue.

"Talk later, first this."

"Knew I married you for a reason."

"Rick!" she hissed, breaking the kiss for a moment to glare at him before his eyes crinkled in a smile. He pulled her back against his chest, rolling his hips in apology.

"Sorry. I'm a stupid, stupid man."

"Mhmm, but I love you."

* * *

"I'm guessing we have about 5 minutes before Liam starts knocking down the door," she laughed, nuzzling against his bare chest the next morning. The warm orange and red of the sun painted the new day in bright hues onto their bedroom walls.

Quiet mornings with her husband were her favorite thing.

"Then we should take advantage of that time…" Rick growled, pulling her body up flush with his, guiding her mouth into his kiss. She'd love to continue where they left off last night, but she needed to talk to him. It couldn't wait any longer. Slowing the kiss, she pulled away to run her fingers through his bed-head.

"Or we could talk about Gina stopping by." Kate gnawed down on her bottom look as Rick's face scrunched in annoyance, his irritated groan hanging in the air.

"Well that's one way of killing the mood."

"I'm being serious, Babe. She apologized to me."

His expression warmed with the corner of his lips turning up in a smile, but he didn't seem interested in talking anymore, his hands wandering down the naked breadth of her back.

"Sincere?" he asked peppering kisses along her shoulder before he flipped them over so that the weight of his body was now pressed against her skin.

"Seemed to be. They still want Nikki," she gasped, feeling his mouth travel to the spot on her neck that he knew drove her wild.

"I still want Nikki," he said, nipping at the shell of her ear as punctuation, his breath washing over her, igniting each nerve ending it touched.

"I'm – I'm talking about the fictional one. The one on the page..."

Leaning back to meet her eyes, she watched as a grin stretched across his lips, color warming his cheeks. He didn't seem to believe it, but his eyes held hope that everything she said was true.

"They still want to publish me? Even after what happened?" His words were quiet, in awe, and she couldn't help but reaching up and bringing him back to her for another languid kiss.

"Mhmm. She said she would contact you to discuss the specifics, but they seem to really believe in your talent."

"Yeah?"

Kate nodded slowly, confirming the astonishment in his voice. The happiness in the room was thick between them, neither one being able to hold back smiles as her hands traveled up to caress the stubble on his jaw line.

Even after all this time together. Their need. _Their love_ never ceased, never dimmed.

"Yes, but no one will ever believe in you as much as I do," she whispered. Rick bowed his head down, drawing her mouth against his, stealing every thought with the slow work of his tongue.

"My number one fan," he exhaled when they parted.

"Always."

* * *

 _ **tbc**_

 _Thanks so much for reading. I would love to hear what you thought._

 _Epilogue will be posted this week hopefully._

 _._

 _Thanks to my lovely betas for the love and assistance._

 _xoxo_

 _Until next time._


	10. Happily Ever After

_A/N: To the fandom...thank you for giving me a place..._

* * *

 ** _Family Practice_**

* * *

 _Sequel to Medical Attention: Balancing life in a blended family can be hard enough, but when a pipe dream becomes a reality, can they survive with all pieces intact?_

* * *

 **Epilogue**

' _To the extraordinary KB_

 _My love_

 _My wife_

 _This is for you._

 _Always.'_

* * *

"I can't look."

Her husband whined, pacing around the kitchen before placing the newspaper in her hand.

They had been in the middle of making breakfast when the thud of the paper delivery sounded outside the front door. Rick had nearly jumped out of his skin, rushing to grab it, but after flinging the door open to reach for the _Times_ ; he completely froze. His fingers seemed useless as she watched him fumble with the pages, his nerves apparently shot.

She hadn't ever seen him like this with his medical practice. He had confidence in that career. The stress of publishing his first novel, however, had left him treading in uncharted territory.

He didn't need to worry though; the book was amazing, even if she was biased in her opinion.

"Man up, Mr. Castle," she laughed, snatching the paper from his hands and opening up to the page that was causing him such anxiety.

"Kate, you're not playing fair. You _know_ what it does to me when you call me that."

"Well, it looks like I'll be calling you that for many years to come." A smile split wide across her face, the joy laced in the tone of her words. She knew he didn't have anything to worry about. Sales were through the roof.

"Wha – really?"

"Number one, Babe!"

"How? I'm – on the _New York Times_ ' list? For my first…" His words failed him. He was left standing there speechless, mouth open, before he woke from his daze, pulling Kate against him in a life affirming hug.

"I never doubted you would be." Kate reached forward on her tip toes, grazing her mouth against his. "I'm so proud of you."

"I could've never done it without you," he said, skimming his hands down her sides and squeezing her hips.

He was always so grateful, yet never fully appreciative of his value in his own accomplishments. Rick's self deprecating personality around her was different from the public image that everyone else saw. He was confident and strong to the world; yet Rick had allowed himself to be vulnerable around her.

He never believed how truly talented he was.

"You wrote it all by yourself," she hummed, scratching her nails through the fine hairs at the base of his neck. "You."

"With you backing my play, every step of the way." He brushed his knuckles under her shirt to graze the bare skin of her stomach, dropping his voice low to lean closer into her warmth. "Do you know how amazing you are?"

She sighed, falling forward into his touch.

"Only amazing because of you."

"Guys, seriously," Alexis whined, clearing her throat from the kitchen table across the room where she was sitting with Liam and Charlotte. "Some of us would like to eat breakfast and keep it down. You're making me a little nauseous."

Heat flared on her cheeks, as they both jumped apart and turned toward Alexis. They had lost themselves in the moment. Wasn't the first time that happened to them and probably not the last time either…

The kids will probably need therapy someday because of it.

"Sorry, Pumpkin. Kate gets carried away sometimes," Rick teased, glancing over his shoulder at Kate, before walking toward the table to join the kids.

"Yes, it's totally my fault," she replied dryly, tossing a kitchen towel at the back of his head.

"Mommy, please bring the bacon. Charlie is starting to cry for it," Liam stated, innocently, clearing a spot on his plate with his fork. A perfectly bacon sized spot.

"Yes, your baby sister who doesn't eat solid food is crying for bacon," she joked, carrying the final part of their meal to her hungry family.

"Or maybe it's my bacon eating monster of a brother," Alexis added.

"Maybe?" he giggled.

"Good try, Buddy. But I agree, your mom makes the best bacon," Rick said, reaching for a piece from the plate and handing it to their son. She probably should start making some more shortly; the two of them could finish that plate by themselves. It was usually a fight for her or Alexis to snag a piece at all.

Maybe a slight exaggeration.

But not really.

"So, Dad. Are you going to be famous now?" Alexis asked, quirking her eyebrow with her question as Liam followed his big sister and did the same.

" _No_ ," Rick chuckled as Kate scoffed at his answer.

"Probably…" she disagreed.

"Kate."

"Don't give me that look, Rick. Your first novel and it's already top of the charts?" He needed to be more realistic with what he could achieve. She shook her head and took a sip of her freshly made latte.

She had no doubt that someday soon she'd have to fight the fans off with a stick.

Well maybe not a stick, but it could be useful on certain days.

"That doesn't necessarily mean fame."

"No, but Paula has you scheduled for enough interviews to have fangirls everywhere drooling." She laughed at the idea of all the little Richard Castle groupies waiting to get a glimpse of the brilliant man behind the words. "Just in time for the cross country book signings…"

"Which I'm still not looking forward to," Rick grumbled, taking a bite of his omelet. He had demanded they make his special smorlette creation, but had eventually conceded to the traditional western variety.

"I don't necessarily love the idea of you being gone that entire time, but you know we're going to meet up at the end of it in L.A. for our vacation."

She didn't want to admit to him that the only way she could handle that long away from each other was the promise of the family trip. They barely spent a day without seeing each other.

Weeks?

Totally foreign territory for their family.

"That's going to be a long two and a half weeks before you guys fly out." He reached forward and squeezed his daughter's hand before Liam held out his hand for a high five.

"We'll miss you, Dad, but that's what Skype is for," Alexis said, a slight smile forced on her lips. Kate knew how concerned his eldest was about the book tour, but she seemed to be holding it together for his sake.

"Yeah, Daddy. We can see you on our computer."

Kate grinned at Liam's statement. What Alexis said was never anything but the truth in his mind.

"Obviously, our tech savvy kids will make it work until we're there with you. We're behind you, one hundred percent. Just make sure you have security there to keep the hoards of women in line," she shot with a wink before biting down on soft pink of her bottom lip, holding back a laugh.

"And if not…" Rick teased, his eyes daring.

"Tell them your wife is a scary cop."

"Not scary. _Hot_ ," Rick corrected, his eyes running down her, heating her skin with his stare. He had a smug smile on his face, knowing exactly what he was doing to her. Rick complimenting her shouldn't affect her the way it did, not after all this time.

It shouldn't, but it had.

It always would.

The fact that he still found her hot after having two kids. She loved him more every day for it.

Alexis coughed, fake in every way, snapping Kate from her internal musings.

"Children still present," she grumbled into her orange juice.

Damn.

* * *

Black Pawn threw a press party to celebrate the successful launch of Heat Wave. Both Gina and Paula had promised it would be low key, only a few members of the press and then mostly people working with or for the company. However, after an hour of being here, he had shaken _way_ too many hands and forced _way_ too many smiles.

He had completely lost track of Kate in the process.

His eyes traveled around the room, in search of his wife, but instead of finding her in the crowd, he noticed Paula making a beeline toward him.

"So Ricky, are you ready to give up being a doctor?" she asked, taking a large gulp from her champagne flute. Her question didn't entirely set in at first as he watched all the party-goers laugh and chat, all seemingly happy with alcohol flowing freely.

Perhaps he had been a little buzzed as well, the only reasonable explanation for the delay in realizing what his agent said.

"I don't think it's something I could ever entirely give up," he said, his words warm and honest. Medicine would be a part of him, no matter where life took him.

All this could go away in a flash, but he could always go back to his practice and be there to help his patients.

"Even for a three book deal?"

His jaw dropped, unable to control it as his mouth just gaped open. There was no way that could be right. After he just released his first book? They had mentioned it on a contingent basis, but it was never a sure thing. In fact, he had been told by Gina that it would be rare if it would happen.

"Three books?" he sputtered.

"The contingency deal is gone." He squeezed his bicep, downing the rest of the glass. "You're on your way up in the publishing world and Black Pawn wants to make sure they're around for it."

He needed to have more of a game face when it came to news like this because he was sure he looked foolish standing there wide eyed. The news sparked across his skin like electricity.

Astonishing.

"That's – wow. I'm shocked."

"So can I close the deal?" she asked, pushing him on the chest, partly to shake him out of his own thoughts.

"Paula, three books is amazing. Seriously, I'm nearly speechless, but I have to talk to Kate first."

"Or you could just buy her something pretty and tell your wife how much money you're going to make."

"No. It's never about the money with her."

Money was useful, of course, but she never wanted flashy gifts. All she cared about was keeping their family secure and happy. The rest was details to her.

Plus, he wouldn't ever do this without her. Rick needed her to be part of this decision. This would affect their family dynamic, their day to day. He'd be surprised if she didn't continue to be supportive, but she needed to know before the official go ahead was given.

"It's always about money," Paula scoffed. He bit his tongue. Tonight wasn't the time to bicker with her about her assumptions.

Not worth the time or the energy.

"I think you should go and enjoy the party," he suggested, a smile tight on his lips.

"I'd like to tell them tonight."

Rick nodded. "I'm going to find Kate." He didn't agree with her approach to some things, but he appreciated her eagerness to get work done.

* * *

"Hey, Mr. Castle. Enjoying the party," Kate growled into his ear, her lips brushing against his skin.

Spinning around to face her, Rick's face was glowing as he wrapped his arms around the soft black satin hugging her hips.

"I was looking for you," he said, leaning down to press a kiss against her lips, far too brief for her liking, but soon enough they'd be wrapped in each other's arms in the privacy of their bedroom walls. She could hold out until then, as long as he could behave.

"You're a natural with all these industry types." She cupped her palm along the freshly formed stubble on his jaw, soothing her thumb against the tired purple skin underneath his eye. With the launch this week, Rick hadn't had as much sleep as he should. Hopefully he could allow his body to relax tomorrow.

"Fake it until you make it, right?" he asked with a laugh.

"You're not faking it, Rick. Like I said, you're a natural."

She could tell there was something he needed to say, something he found out tonight. His body was buzzing with it.

"I hope so." His smile grew, crinkling his eyes along the way. He was elated. "They want to finalize the deal, Kate. Three books."

" _Three_ – three books?"

"No longer contingent. Officially three books," he said with a nod. His grin never faltered.

"Oh my God! Rick! That's amazing!" she shrieked, reaching forward and wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her mouth hard against his.

"So you're really okay with me doing this for longer? More books? More parties and press?"

His hesitation. His concern. That made her love him even more. He was excited about the prospect of really turning this into a career, but he still wanted, needed her blessing.

He was too good to be true on most days.

"Babe, as long as you're happy," she said, carding her fingers through the stray strands of his hair. "The kids and I? We're happy. You constantly give yourself to everyone else and it's time for you to live your dreams."

Rick sighed, leaning against her palm and relaxing in the feel of her caress.

"I love you Mrs. Rodgers."

"And I love you, Dr. Rodgers." She pressed her body closer, needing to be as close as possible; her mouth seeking his. "But right now, it's time for you to be Mr. Castle."

"Only if you'll be my Mrs. Castle."

She hadn't ever considered herself Mrs. Castle, but if he continued to be a Castle in the public, maybe she should as well.

"I'll be your wife, no matter what name you use."

"No matter where life takes us," Rick murmured into her ear, leading them to the dance floor to join the other couples swaying to the song beat.

"It's about the journey."

Tonight with him.

It was perfect.

"Our story," he said, a smile never leaving his lips and frankly it had never left hers either.

"Of our family."

* * *

 _ **The End**_

 _And that's all for this little tale..._

 _I hope you all love this family as much as I do, as I plan to revisit this universe again in the future._

 _Thank you for reading and reviewing and all the messages of love. They mean more than you will ever know._

 _To my lovely beta squad...you make my words readable to others. Thank you for that and your friendship._

 _Until next time..._

 _xoxo_


End file.
